


It's All Your Fault

by Supdudes95



Series: Adventures [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Eventual Romance, Gang!AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supdudes95/pseuds/Supdudes95
Summary: This is the story about how the most feared gang boss in Los Santos died.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2 of my adventures series, but it can be read as part 1.   
> I hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry for any mayor grammar mistakes, I'm from Norway. Deal with it ;)

They didn’t see him. How could they? The darkness made it impossible to see anything. As long as he kept quiet, they wouldn’t even know they were being watched. The mask made the air smell like rubber, and his hair was pressed against his scalp. He felt sweat run down his forehead. It was warm in the bank at night. No air-condition, no open windows. That is until a breeze could be felt from one of the hallways.

“This is going to be so good!” A voice exclaimed. There could be heard a low huff.

“Hush, you idiot! Someone could hear us and call the cops.” Another person whispered.

“I’m pretty sure no one would be here in the middle of the night.” The first person giggled.

The guy in the mask rolled his eyes and crouched down in his corner. A plant was swaying a bit in front of him. The two people in the hallway came into his vision. Flashlights lit up their path while they made their way towards the vault.

“Yeah, yeah, of course there’s no one here.” The second person sighed. “But just in case, keep quiet. You know the boss hates it if someone alerts a civilian and the shit calls the authorities.”

“Good point.”

The masked man laid down on the floor just as the light from the flashlight swiped over his head. The two people continued forward and soon the vault door was in their sight. One of them picked up a small communication device and pressed a button.

“We’re in position, boss.” The second person said quietly into the device. “Awaiting instructions.”

The masked person held his breath. He needed to know who their boss was. He needed to know who was about to rob the bank he was originally going to rob the same night. He just hoped his own men didn’t start to move in without getting the order. His team wouldn’t be stupid, would they?

“Good. I’ll be there in a second. You are positive no one else is there?” A new voice came from the small device.  

“I’m sure, boss. We would’ve seen him or heard him by now if someone was here.”

The masked man tensed up as he heard another noise from another part of the building. He really hoped it wasn’t some smart ass who thought they could waltz in without an order. He almost gave away his position when the guy that came into sight was none other than the person he just heard on the small communicator. The crime boss known as Henry Crow walked quietly into the room. Not long after, five more members of his gang came sneaking behind him. They were excessively many to take out by himself. He didn’t even bring his gun, and his own men were outside waiting for his command to enter the bank.

“Do you have the vault code?” One of the guys that had entered with the boss asked. Crow gave him a piece of paper and let the guy go past him.

“The hackers did a good job turning all the alarms off, so just start filling the bags when you get in there.” The gang leader started to walk towards some of the other members of his team.

“What are you going to do then?” The guy with the code asked. He earned a sigh and not even a second later a muffled gunshot signalled that the man was no longer alive.

“Anyone else wants to ask stupid questions?” Crow growled. Not a single word was spoken as he put his gun back in the holster. “Well, then. Get a move on. We don’t want Vanoss and his guys to know we’re in their territory.”

The plant swayed again getting the attention from the boss. He grabbed his flashlight and quickly pointed it towards the corner where the masked man sat, not even a second ago. He huffed and shook his head.

“If that masked freak knows we’re here, I swear to god, I’ll kill all of you before he gets the chance.” Crow walked back towards the now open vault door and stepped inside. Many of his gang’s members were already stuffing black bags with money. Two people were standing guard outside the door and continued to search for any unusual activity. Other than the dead body on the floor, there was no other sign of anyone else being there. That is until one of them heard a slight buzzing sound from a corner. The two men aimed the light at the wall only to discover absolutely nothing. They just shrugged it off as a fly or something before continuing their job.

The masked man deflated after holding his breath and stealthily made his way towards the bathroom in the back of the bank. When he was safely inside, he looked at his phone and saw a message from Marcel.

_“Dude! We’ve been waiting for hours! What’s the hold up???”_

_“Crow showed up. Stay outside and get Craig to turn on the alarm systems again.”_ The masked man sighed and waited for an answer when he heard hurried footsteps on the other side of the door. He quickly went into one of the stalls and crouched down on one of the toilets. The entrance to the toilet went up and soon after someone entered and got into the stall beside him. The masked man waited a couple of seconds before walking out of the bathroom and out into the corridors. He creeped towards the second floor of the building where he had left a window slightly open earlier in the day when he sneaked in. Quickly he climbed out into the cool night and grabbed onto a ledge. He made his way over to the fire escape only using his arms while hanging two stories over the ground. Safely on the fire escape, he starts running down the stairs and dropped down onto the asphalt underneath. He picked up his phone from his pocket and read the new message from Marcel.

“ _Alarms are on. Cops are on their way.”_

_“Great. I’m in the back.”_ The masked man sent the message and leant against the brick wall of the bank. The tight ally was dark enough to no one spotting him while he waited for someone to pick him up. It didn’t take long before a black SUV came around the corner and parked in front of the ally. The masked man walked over to it and jumped into the passenger seat.

“Didn’t think we would ever hear from you again.” Someone giggled from the back seat. The masked man took of his mask and looked back at the guy with smiling blue eyes and a stupid grin.

“Not my fault Crow and his guys planned on robbing the same bank as us.” The now unmasked man in the passenger seat rolled his deep brown eyes and ran a hand through his fauxhawk.

“And what are you going to do about it, Vanoss?” The man behind the wheel asked while driving between the tall buildings in the city of Los Santos. A smile was playing in the corner of his mouth.

“Kill him, of course, but then I’ll need someone new. The fucker is a slippery little shit, and always has at least five men around him.” Vanoss said monotonous. “He already know who I work with, and he knows what to look for. He knows we are after him now that we let the alarm in the bank go off.”

“So you need someone new he won’t expect?” The man behind the wheel asked and stared at the road in front of him.

“Yeah, I believe that’s the only way to get to him without causing total chaos.” Vanoss nodded and looked at the passing buildings outside the window.

“Why don’t Marcel and I find a way to get to him without finding someone new?” The man in the back seat asked.

“Yeah, we’re good at finding weak spots.” Marcel said and steered the car into the next lane. “You’ve always let Scotty and me at least try to find other ways to take down an enemy.”

“Because Crow knows who you are, and if he spots you, you’re dead. I don’t want to lose any of my friends because they didn’t like the thought of a new person in the team.”

Marcel sighed in defeat and continued to drive towards their destination. The silence felt like a heavy blanket over them. Vanoss looked at Scotty in the side mirror. The man stared out into the night with a slightly disappointed expression falling over his facial features. He guessed he wanted to get out of the base for once. It had been a long time since their last heist or robbery, so he had been excited when Vanoss asked him to join on this mission. He felt a bit bad for not getting them farther than outside the car before they had to leave again.

Their apartment building came into view as the roads became slimmer and the houses more luxurious and modern. Vanoss had bought their apartment with enough bedrooms for everyone in the gang. It was easier to keep them under one roof, and he didn’t have to think about some of them being followed from their house and to the base. It was also really nice to be able to spend time with his friends like a huge family.

Marcel pulled up into the driveway in front of the apartment building before taking the keys and stepping out into the night together with Vanoss and Scotty. The cool summer night was calming after the disappointing robbery. They stepped into the house and walked to the living room where a few people were either talking or playing video games.

“How did the robbery go?” Craig asked. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and looked at them. The question made more eyes land on the people at the entrance.

“Straight to hell.” Marcel said and sat down on the modern couch that could fit most of the crew.

“How so?” Craig pushed. A sigh from Vanoss caught his attention.

“Lui, we need someone to take down Crow.” The man said and looked at the short man sitting in a chair in the corner. The light from Lui’s laptop illuminated his face as he looked up from whatever he was doing.

“Oh? What’s wrong with us doing it?” The man asked and started to type something on his computer.

“Crow already know how we work. I don’t want to risk anyone getting killed because they’re recognized before they get the job done.”

Lui nodded and smiled.

“I think I’ve got just the right guy for the job.” He said and placed his laptop on the small table beside him.

“And who would that be?” Vanoss asked and walked over to him.

“He goes by the name Delirious. He’s a hitman, never been caught, always leaves a message for someone to find, and people who’ve met him say he lives up to his name.”

“Sounds like the right person for the job.” Vanoss grins and looks over at his gang members who’re all staring at him in disbelief. “Marcel, Scotty, you’ll go check him out. Find out who he is, who he’s connected to, and so on.”

The two guys in question grinned and nodded before walking out the door and driving off into the night again.

“Are you insane?” Someone said behind him as he stared out the window. He turned around and saw Tyler, one of the tallest in his gang and his second in command, tower behind him. “You can’t just let someone who calls himself ‘Delirious’ join the gang without even meeting him first!”

“Jesus, Tyler. I’m meeting him when I get more info about him. I’m not stupid.”

“I have a bad feeling about this, Evan.” Tyler normally called him by his real name when he was dead serious about something. “What if he refuses? He’ll probably kill you on the spot when he recognizes you.”

“Then I’ll just have to give him a good reason to join us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I hope you like it so far, and I think I might be able to get some new chapters out over the weekend.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos! I appreciate it a lot!

The scream was sickening. The guy was still trying to get away, even though he couldn’t use his right foot. Jonathan smiled under his Jason mask and walked closer to the man on the floor. The man was crawling away from him, and it only made it so much more fun. Jonathan continued to follow his prey with his knife in hand. He threw it towards the man on the ground and it pierced the skin on his left thigh. The man howled in agony.

“Just scream your lungs out.” Jonathan grinned and walked closer to the panting man. “It will make my job a lot easier.”

“What do you want with me?” The man panted and stared in terror at the man in the mask. Jonathan just giggled. “What did I do to you?”

“You don’t know me, but the guy with the pay check does, and he’s really angry at you.” 

“And- and who’s that?”

“You’ll have to figure that out yourself in those few minutes you have left to live.” Jonathan lifted his mask just enough so the man could see his smile. The man on the ground started to crawl again, but was stopped when Jonathan sat down on top of him. The knife was pulled out of his thigh and the blood on the knife’s sharp side wiped off on the killer’s blue hoodie. Jonathan grabbed the man’s arm and checked the watch on it. “You see, I’ll have to speed this up a bit.”

“What do you mean?” The guy cried while trying to pull his arm back.

“There are different stages of death. First, your body will start to pale, then your blood will sink to the lowest part of your body. After that, your body will start to go stiff. That’s what I’m going to wait for before I leave you. The running you just did will speed up the process, so I don’t have to wait for so long when I stage your body. If you want to know, it’s called rigor mortis. Google it. Oh, wait, you don’t have time for that.”

With that said, Jonathan used his knife to slit the man’s throat. The blood gushed out of the wound and a gurgling sound filled the hallway where they were. Jonathan looked at the watch one more time before pulling a chair towards the dead man. He dragged him onto the chair and let his head rest against his hands, like he was bored while waiting for someone. Jonathan could already feel the man’s muscles begin to stiffen.

“Jesus, that was quick.” He said to no one in particular while placing the man’s elbow on his thigh. “Must’ve been an entire workout for you.”

He laughed for himself as he took his knife and put it in the sheath. He quickly put some of the blood around the man he killed in his hand, and started to smear it on the wall behind him. It stuck to the surface and after a few minutes, the killer took a step back to admire his work. The sitting body was placed in front of words written in capital letters; _YOU’RE WELCOME._

Jonathan hummed while he walked towards the exit. The house was pretty huge, so it took some minutes to find his way out. He stumbled over the kitchen and quickly washed the blood off his hands before continuing on his way through the building. He fished up his phone from his back pocket and typed a quick message to Luke.

“ _Done!”_ He hit send and put the phone back in his pocket. He suddenly got the feeling of someone watching him. He turned around to look for any cameras or people he didn’t notice earlier, but there’s no one there. He shrugged it off as him beginning to become paranoid and left the house. His blue veteran car was parked in the front, and he strode casually over to it, started it up and drove towards the city. He figured Luke would be worried if he didn’t come home as they had planned, so he stepped on the gas and the car accelerated down the road. A message popped up on his phone, so he slowed down a bit before reading the message.

“ _K. See you later.”_

Jonathan just put down the phone again and drove faster. Luke would be tired at this hour, so the message wasn’t too unusual. Then why couldn’t he get this weird feeling out of his gut that something was wrong? He sighed and continued towards the city of Los Santos. The sign soon came up on the side of the road, and not even a minute later, huge buildings on both sides of the street surrounded him. The man he just killed had been out in his cabin outside of the city. His family was supposed to get there the day after. Jonathan was still surprised by how huge the “cabin” was. It was more like a manor. He wondered if they just called it a cabin since they only visited the house occasionally. At least that’s what the man who wanted the guy dead in the first place said.

Jonathan yawned and stopped the car in front of his house. He stepped out into the darkness and walked up the few steps to the porch. He still couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, so he looked over his shoulder when he opened the door to his house. Quickly he closed it behind him and let out a breath. He took off his mask and walked further into his house.

“Luke?” He shouted and listened for anyone moving around. There was no one there. “Luke?” He shouted again. Still no answer. He decided to try to call the man, but when no one answered, he began to worry a bit. He tried again a couple of minutes later, only to get the “Sorry, the person you’re trying to reach isn’t available at the moment, or they have turned off their phone. Try again later.” bullshit. Maybe he was just out in the city with some friends and would be home later?

Jonathan shook his head while walking into the kitchen. He took an apple from the basket on the counter and let his teeth sink into it. He ate and checked his phone for any other messages or news. There was absolutely nothing going on in the world, other than a bank being robbed not too far from where he lived. It stood that the police had been able to catch a two men, and that the rest had gotten away. The alarms had gone off in the building and the cameras was able to film about seven people, plus one deceased. There had also been a mysterious figure climbing out of a window on the second floor in one of the many offices. The figure had been a person wearing an owl mask, which the police had thought to be the crime boss known as “Vanoss”. Many also thought he was behind the robbery, but after closer investigation, it seemed he wasn’t cooperating with the other gang. It was actually him sounding the alarm in the first place, as seen in one of the videos from the robbery. No money had been stolen, since the men had been interrupted before they got the chance to take their bags with them.

Jonathan giggled and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He had heard of this Vanoss guy before. Luke had told him about one episode where the boss and his members had taken control of a whole plane full of goods, dropped the load into the ocean without the pilots noticing. They had gotten the cargo up from the water in the middle of the night and driven off to some unknown location. Jonathan knew the crime bosses had their territories around the city, and he knew he was placed in the outer part of Vanoss’ district. Again, Luke had told him about it. The guy had some weird obsession with gangs for some reason. It could be from the time they were involved with one, some years earlier. Jonathan had felt like a trapped animal since the boss had forced him to join and used blackmailing to get him to stay. It hadn’t been a good year, and when he finally got out of there, he was constantly worrying about what could happen to the ones he actually cared for. Nothing had happened yet, but he was a bit scared of being involved with gangs after that. It would have been amusing to meet the owl, though. He always seemed carefree and fearless.

The bathroom was dark. He tried to find the switch, stumbled in some dirty clothes on the floor and hit his head against the cabinet. His vision disappeared for a second and he groaned in pain. He quickly turned on the light and saw blood run down his temple. He rolled his eyes and got some Band-Aids from the cabinet. All patched up, he walked over to the shower and turned it on. The hot water felt refreshing against his skin and soon the warmth softened his tense muscles. The weird robbery didn’t leave his head. Something about the man in the owl mask made him nervous. He had seemed so calm even though he knew the cops were on their way. Why the hell would that make him nervous? What was it about that man that made him feel like something was up?

Jonathan stepped out of the shower and headed for his bedroom. The feeling of being watched returned. A cold breeze made him jump as he opened the door to his room. He looked around and saw that his window was open. He could have sworn he had closed it before he left. Slowly he made his way over to it and closed it.

“That was weird.” The man said to himself as he walked over to his bed and lay down underneath the covers. He’d never been scared of the dark before, but this made him want to turn on all the lights in the house. It felt like something was out of place, but he just couldn’t understand what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! New chapter! Enjoy :D

“He’s a fucking maniac!” Marcel shouted into the base while entering. Anthony and Brock came walking down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was about. Vanoss came out of his office and stared at them. The rest of the team was sitting in the living room except Brian, Ryan and Tyler. Vanoss had sent them out on an extra mission after receiving a little more information about Delirious from Lui.

“Is he right for the job?” The boss asked. Marcel and Scotty stared at him. They were obviously disturbed by what they had seen.

“Right for the job? Are you kidding me?” Scotty walked in front of Marcel and over to him. “He is a sick person! I don’t want anything to do with him!”

“What happened?” Brock asked. He walked down the rest of the stairs with Anthony right behind him.

“The guy he wants to bring into the gang is a madman.” Marcel growled and walked into the living room. He slumped down in a chair and rubbed his face as if to take away the drowsiness from the night before. “He used the man’s blood to write on the wall after chasing him around the house for about an hour. He almost cut the man’s foot off, and then threw a knife in his thigh!”

Vanoss smiled and sat down on the armrest on the chair Marcel was sitting in.

“Sounds like the right man for the job!” He giggled and the other members stared at him. Marcel just looked at him from in-between his fingers. Lui didn’t seem to mind that much, Daithi sighed and gazed over at his fellow members. Bryce’s expression resembled a person that just saw a ghost, and Craig just stared blankly in front of him. Vanoss knew they didn’t like the idea of a new member none of them had met before.

“Are you kidding me?” Scotty threw his hands in the air and walked towards his room on the first floor. “You’re going to regret this! I just know it!”

“Okay, I need someone to help me out, just in case everything goes south.” Vanoss smiled. “Mini, Nogla and Marcel, you take the SUV. Mini, bring your med-kit, we might need it.”

Craig nodded and went to one of the rooms with medical equipment, and soon came back with a small red box. Vanoss nodded for them to get to the car while he walked towards his own room on the second floor. When he entered, he found his red jacket over the back of his chair by the desk. He grabbed it and sighed. He used the spare jacket when he was going out on the town. The red leather felt unused and stiff. He frowned and pulled it on. A quick check in the mirror and he was out the door, striding towards his red and white Lamborghini. He called Lui before he started the engine.

“Lui, you know where he’s right now?” He asked into the mic. It took a minute before the other answered.

“He’s going shopping.” The answer made the boss sigh.

“At the mall then?”

“Yes. Probably finished soon. He’s entering the grocery store.”

“Okay, thanks, man!” Vanoss grinned and opened the window. Marcel opened the window in the passenger seat of the SUV. “He’s at the mall.”

“We’ll meet you there then.” The window was closed again and the black car left. Vanoss waited a few minutes before speeding down after them. He was really excited to meet this man. Lui had told him more about the guy before he left. Delirious was said to be great with pretty much any type of gun, he could handle a knife, but was at the same time pretty much a lunatic. He was never caught due to his mask, so he had no criminal record. Still everyone knew his name, and how he worked.

He drove past palm trees and people walking on the sidewalk. The sun was shining brightly and the heat was overwhelming. The air condition was on, and his window down. The wind was refreshing. Suddenly he remembered something. He never asked what Delirious looked like.

The mall was swarming with people and cars were driving around trying to find a free lot. Vanoss swore and stepped on the gas when a car started to drive out from his place. He grinned and stopped the car before he jogged towards the entrance. He pulled his phone up from his pocket and called Marcel.

“I don’t know what he looks like!” He shouted when his friend answered. Marcel laughed and hung up. “God fucking damn it!”

Someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, Marcel, Nogla and Craig was laughing at him.

“Relax, he’s easy to spot.” Marcel chuckled and pressed a coffee from starbucks into his hand. “You looked so lost when you came into the mall, dude!”

“Yeah, sure.” Vanoss said dryly. “Now, what does he look like?”

“We just saw him walking inside the grocery store over there.” Nogla said while pointing to the other end of the hall. Vanoss turned to look, but of course, he had no idea who he was even looking for.

“Look for a tall guy, brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue hoodie.” Craig smiled and started to walk further into the mall. “You can’t miss him!” Marcel and Nogla followed him. Vanoss sighed and walked towards the exit. He hoped the guy would go the same way as him, so he didn’t screw it up.

After about ten minutes a person that fit the description walked out of the mall. He stopped just outside the entrance while staring at his phone. When he looked up Vanoss forgot what he was doing for a moment. His brown hair shimmered in the strong sunlight, sharp, blue eyes stared around as if to find an unknown person or thing, and the slightly tanned skin made him look even better. It took his breath away. _What the hell, Evan?_ Vanoss came back to his senses and continued his plan. He still tried to shake the daze that suddenly came over him. The man looked down on his phone again and was about to walk forward when hot coffee was spilled all over his shirt.

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry!” Vanoss cried and tried to dry him with his hands. Of course, it didn’t work at all, and the man’s screaming didn’t help.

“What the hell, man!?”

“I didn’t see you before it was too late.”

The man seemed to calm down a bit.

“It’s okay. I was just about to go home anyway, so I can just change then.” The man said and smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah, me too. I just forgot to buy some water, so I was about to head back in when I bumped into you. Still very sorry about that.” Vanoss rubbed the back of his neck in shame. He wasn’t supposed to throw his coffee over the man, just start to talk to him. “I’m Evan, by the way.”

“Jonathan.” The man smiled and gave him a handshake.

“So, are you walking, or..?” Vanoss asked. His phone signalled that he’d gotten a new message. He ignored it.

“Yeah, I don’t live that far from here.” Jonathan giggled. Vanoss nodded and got a weird feeling in his chest.

“Me neither. I was just about to ask you if you wanted to join me back home and take a coffee or something.”

Jonathan laughed.

“If you insist.” He said and followed Vanoss towards his car. “As long as you don’t pour that on me too.”

Vanoss chuckled and unlocked the Lamborghini. Jonathan stared wide eyed at the expensive car.

“Are you some kind of celebrity or some shit?” He asked before sitting down in the passenger seat. Vanoss shook his head.

“No, just rich as fuck.” He said plainly. The car started up and they drove towards one of the safe houses Vanoss owned. He didn’t want to bring the man to his actual home just in case he turned out to be the wrong person.

“What do you do then?” Jonathan asked to break the silence. Vanoss took a quick glance at him.

“Nothing interesting. You wouldn’t want to hear about it.”

“Well then.” An awkward silence started to form between the two. Vanoss sighed and turned on the radio. It was some sort of electro pop song they’d never heard before, but it was enjoyable. “So, you have any favourite?”

“Favourite what?”

“Band or something? A group?” Jonathan giggled. Vanoss smiled and shrugged.

“I guess I like Metallica. I remember I learned all of their songs on the guitar when I was younger.”

“Nice. I don’t know what I like the most when it comes to music. I listen to a lot of things.” Jonathan stared out of the windshield as if in deep thought. _He looks gorgeous._

Vanoss mentally hit himself. What the hell was he thinking about. Why would he even think those things?

“Cool.” He said as he turned a corner and saw the safe house. “Oh, there it is!”

He drove the car up in the driveway and turned the motor off. Before he walked out in the hot air he checked the message. It was from Nogla.

“ _Seems like you found him! The coffee was meant for you to drink btw, not spill on him.”_

Vanoss smiled and opened the car door. Jonathan followed behind him with a suspicious gaze.

“Girlfriend or something trying to contact you?” He asked and smirked. Vanoss shook his head.

“Nah, I’m free as a bird. Just a friend telling me something that happened at work. I’ll respond to it later.”

Jonathan nodded and followed the man to the house. It was a small, plain house. Nothing fancy, just the essentials like a small kitchen and a little furniture. The tiny living room only housed a TV and modern looking sofa. The kitchen consisted of a kitchen island with a couple of bar stools, a stove, refrigerator, washing machine, and a sink. Vanoss didn’t really like the place. It reminded him of those times he had to go undercover or lay low for a while. It wasn’t a fun place like the base. He sighed and tossed the car keys on a dresser by the front door.

“Make yourself at home, dude.” Vanoss smiled and walked into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and grabbed a coffeepot. Jonathan looked around.

“You don’t have a bathroom here, do you?” He asked. Vanoss looked at him and pointed to the stairs to the second floor of the small house.

“Up the stairs, first door to the left. Do you need a new shirt, too?”

Jonathan shook his head and walked up the stairs out of view. Vanoss heard the door to the bathroom close, and he took a deep breath. He didn’t know what had come over him at the mall. His mind just malfunctioned and it didn’t feel like he was able to fix that shit. He still felt like the damage was done and not repairable. What the fuck was happening to him?

“I think you’re out of hand soap.” Jonathan shouted down the stairs, pulling Vanoss out of his trail of thoughts.

“O- Oh, yeah!” He stuttered. “It should be a new bottle underneath the sink.” He shouted at the same time as the coffee was finished. He got two mugs, placed them on the kitchen island, and put the coffeepot in the middle. Jonathan came down the stairs again and sat down on a bar stool. He had closed his blue hoodie and put the ruined t-shirt on the floor beside him. Vanoss sat down on the other stool and poured him a cup.

“So, what do you do for a living?” The man in the red jacket asked.

“I work a bit here and there. People can just call me, and I’ll take the job. I repair stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just” There was pause. ”stuff. People say I help getting rid of problems. I can for example fix a TV, or remove some shit that makes the- the peoples mad at each other.” The last part came out a bit too fast. Not to mention the stutter.

“So you help with relationships? As in a counsellor or something?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” The man in blue grinned sheepishly. He pulled up his phone as if he suddenly remembered something.

“Uhm, are you okay?” Vanoss asked. Jonathan looked at him, worry written over his face.

“Yeah, no not really. I’m just a little worried about my friend. He didn’t come home last night, and he wasn’t there this morning either. At first, I thought he was just out in the city, but now I’m getting concerned. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand why you worry. I had a friend once who never came back, but I’m sure your friend will come back soon.”  Vanoss smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe he’s just staying at another friend’s house and can’t tell you because his phone died?”

Jonathan nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

“Yeah, maybe.” He sighed and suddenly got very interested in the black liquid in the mug. “Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?”

“For reassuring me that he’s okay.”

Vanoss grinned at him.

“No problem, dude.” He walked over to one of the drawers. “Do you want something to eat? I’ve got some candy.”

“Now you sounded like one of those ‘Hey, come home with me and get some candy’ guys that kidnap small kids.” Jonathan chuckled. The man standing in front of the open drawer laughed and grabbed a bag of chocolate.

“Yeah, no, I’m not that type of guy.” He giggled. “I just thought you wanted some candy.”

“Sure.”

Vanoss’ smile disappeared as he sat down on the stool again. Jonathan stopped laughing at the sudden seriousness. A tension came across them and Vanoss saw the fight or flight reaction as the blue-eyed man tensed. He stared at him with terror written over his face, his breath became more rapid, and the tan skin got a shade of grey. Vanoss remained calm and smirked.

“I heard you’re good with guns?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! The longest one yet.  
> Enjoy!

“What?”

It felt like his thoughts stopped working. First Luke disappears, then he gets spilled coffee on by a hot guy, who brings him with him home, and then he ask him about how he is with guns? What the fuck? He stared into Evan’s eyes. How did he know he was good with guns? What more did he know?

He felt his heart race. He had been so fucking careful! Who was this guy?

Evan got up from the stool again and walked towards the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out an apple.

“Okay, so no to the candy, but what about an apple instead?” Evan smiled sweetly at him and threw him the apple. Jonathan caught it and put it down in front of him. He didn’t trust this guy all of a sudden. “I’m not going to poison you. If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already.”

The man sighed and dragged a hand through his black fauxhawk.

“Dude, seriously, don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you, just ask you about something.” Evan started. Jonathan stared at him, trying to signal for him to go on. His mouth was dry, and words didn’t seem to find their way to his lips. “You’re the hitman Delirious, right?”

Jonathan nodded. He still couldn’t speak. He was unarmed, didn’t recognize the person he was speaking with, even though he did look familiar.

“I need your help with something, and I consider bringing you into my family.” Evan grinned. Jonathan felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He had to admit that the guy was hot, but Jesus, he didn’t know him! “NOT like that. My family is what I call my friends. We’re a gang, you see, and the members are like family. So what do you say?”

Jonathan suddenly recognized him. How did he not see that before? It had to be the one and only Vanoss. It just had to be. It was the same build as in the picture; just with an owl mask and different clothing. He would be a splitting image of the guy.

“You’re Vanoss, aren’t you?” Jonathan gulped and felt his heart in his throat. Evan nodded and grinned.

“So you have heard of me!” He chuckled and took a sip from his mug. “For a second there, I thought you’d never figure it out. Now, are you in, or out?”

Jonathan blinked. He had no idea what to do. On one hand, he didn’t really want to join a new gang after the last one, but on the second hand, he really wanted to work with Vanoss. It couldn’t possibly be like last time, right? Evan seemed like a good person. He took a deep breath and decided.

“Yes, I’ll join you.”

“Great! Welcome to the team!” The crime boss ran over to him and gave him a hug. Jonathan couldn’t help but giggle at the bubbliness of the man in red. He would never have thought one of the most feared bosses in the city would be this childish and adorable. _Wait,_ _adorable?_

“But, one question. Is your name really Evan, or is it something else?” Jonathan asked and took a bite of the apple. Evan smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s my real name.” The man grinned and pulled up his phone. Jonathan looked at him with curiosity as he placed the phone to his ear. “Hey, it’s me. Keep him there until we get there. Give him something to eat and bring him upstairs.”

Jonathan stared at him. Who was he talking to? Evan put his phone back in his pocket.

“Let’s go. They’re waiting for us back at the base. This is just a safe house by the way. In case you wondered.”

Jonathan frowned and followed Evan outside. They sat down in the car and drove further out of the city, towards the outskirts of downtown.

“Why did you want to bring me into the family?” Jonathan broke the silence. Evan sighed.

“I need you to do something for me, which involve killing someone who knows my crew and how they work.”

“And you can’t just do it yourself?”

“The problem is that I’m not that good when it comes to being sneaky. I think you saw the news yesterday with the bank?”

Jonathan nodded.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Before that picture was taken, I almost got caught at least three times. One was definitely my fault since I forgot to put my phone on silent.” Evan giggled and blushed when Jonathan laughed.

“Seriously?” He wheezed. “Who the hell doesn’t put their phone on silent when they’re out being sneaky?”

Evan chuckled embarrassed and pulled up in front of a huge, white house. He turned off the engine and walked out into the hot summer sun. Jonathan couldn’t stop laughing. He didn’t think the infamous gang boss was a person who forgot some of the most basic things when it came to being sneaky.

“Wait, about the coffee you spilled on me. Was that intentionally?” Jonathan asked through his wheezes.

“No.” Evan sighed and his shoulders slumped. “That was an accident.”

Jonathan couldn’t breathe. His legs felt weak and he had to hold onto the car so he didn’t fall over.

“How- How the hell did you do that on accident when you planned on meeting me?” Jonathan gasped for air.

“I- I got distracted!”

“By what?!”

“This really weird person inside the mall!” Evan giggled, obviously lying.

They continued inside the house and was met with surprised stares. Jonathan didn’t recognize any of them, other than the person sitting in a chair on the other side of the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Luke with a bruised cheek bone and a few cuts. The beard was smeared with something that looked a bit like blood, and he looked exhausted. Everything around him vanished and he was hurrying towards his best friend.

“Luke!” He screamed and dragged the bruised man into a hug. “I was worried sick! What the hell happened?”

“These fuckers kidnapped me!” Luke’s angry tone made Jonathan back away from him to look at the people in question. Other than Evan and Luke, there was three other men. One tall with blue eyes and light brown, short hair, one shorter with blue eyes and dark red hair, and one in between the first two in height with brown hair and hazel eyes.

“Oh, where are our manners?” Evan giggled, not fazed in the slightest about the anger radiating from Luke. “These are some of my friends; Tyler, Brian and Ryan.”

The man called Tyler sighed and reached out his arm. Jonathan took it while staring into the tall man’s eyes. The piercing blue was almost making him feel uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you, Jonathan.” Tyler said without losing eye contact. Jonathan suddenly saw that he was slightly bruised too. When his gaze turned to the other members, he saw they also had small cuts and bruises. “Your friend is a feisty one.”

“Hell yeah, I am!” Luke roared and rolled his hands into fists, ready to hit him.

“Sorry about the kidnapping.” Ryan chuckled. “I’m not going to lie; your friend can definitely throw a punch when needed.”

“Damn right!” Brian grinned. “He punched me straight in the eye, that bastard!”

Jonathan giggled and turned to Evan.

“Why did you kidnap him anyway?” He asked. Evan shrugged.

“Blackmail to be honest. We really need you on this team, and if you said no, we wanted to ask Luke if he wanted to join, just in case he could change your mind.”

“And if none of us said yes?” Jonathan frowned.

“Then both of you would be dead now.” Tyler grinned. Jonathan swallowed hard and looked at his best friend. Luke’s face had turned slightly green. None of them was armed, so killing them would be easy.

“But don’t think about that.” Evan met Jonathan’s gaze. “The important thing is that you said yes.”

“You said yes?!” Luke stared at his friend, terror written on his face. Jonathan nodded slowly while his heart started to drop into his stomach. It was exactly what he had feared. The blackmailing and forced staying.

“Listen,” Evan started, all humour was gone from his voice. “As long as you do this job for me, you’re free to go, or you can stay as a part of the team. We’ll not force you into anything you don’t want to do.”

Everyone stared wide eyed at the leader. Evan seemed to realize what he just said and his skin turned as red as his jacket. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Anyway, Luke, you’re also free to stay if you want.” He mumbled. “As in ‘join the gang’.”

Jonathan couldn’t help but smile at Luke who was stunned. The man obviously hadn’t expected the crime boss to ask him to stay too. Footsteps from the second floor could be heard, and three more people came down the stairs.

“This is Brock, Anthony and Marcel.” Evan said when no one else said anything. “Marcel was one of the people who got the information about you, Jonathan.”

“You’re a sick motherfucker.” The one named Marcel said with disgust written all over his face. Jonathan frowned and couldn’t help but feel a little offended.

“You’re just what we need.” Evan corrected plainly. Jonathan felt his heart skip a beat. Why was it always doing that when Evan said something to him like that? “My friends don’t really like what you do when you kill people, but that’s exactly what we need. Something different that comes as a surprise.”

Jonathan got lost in the man’s brown eyes. They were serious and stern, but also concerned and caring. It was a weird mixture, but oddly attractive. He didn’t know what to say, so Luke spoke up for him.

“What is this mission anyway?” He asked and placed a hand over Jonathan’s shoulder.

“I need help to take down Henry Crow, one of my many enemies.” Evan explained. “He knows how my team work, and I can’t allow him to go into my area without consequences. He tried to rob a bank in my district, and I believe he thought he could get away with it.”

“This is one of the reasons why no one messes with Vanoss.” Brock said and smiled at the two newcomers. “They are always dead within the week.”

Jonathan nodded. He could always help them out. He didn’t have much against doing this type of job. It would probably be quite easy anyway.

“I’ll do it.” He said and felt his heart flutter when the boss grinned at him. Luke stared at him and sighed.

“I’ll help. I’ll consider joining after the mission is done.” He said and locked eyes with the leader. Evan nodded and rubbed his hands together.

“Great! I’ll start planning later. Right now you’ll need bedrooms to sleep in, and then it’s dinner time.” The man almost flew up the stairs with the two men following behind. Jonathan was surprised by how big this place actually was. There were doors leading to unknown locations and rooms on both sides of the hallway. “That is my room if you need anything tonight.” Evan pointed towards the door in the end of the hallway. “Your rooms will be right over here.”

They walked around a corner and the sight almost made Jonathan giggle. The doors were decorated with small logos or names; no one was the same as the other.

“These are my friends’ rooms.” Evan continued down the corridor pointing to the doors. “We’ve got some upstairs, and some downstairs.”

“Who’s room is that?” Luke asked and stared at a white door with a thick looking panda painted on. Evan turned around to see which door he was referring.

“I forgot to tell you almost everyone goes by their nicknames. That is Anthony’s room. We call him Panda.” Evan continued forward.

Jonathan stopped in front of a purple door with a painted portrait of a blond man with blue eyes.

“That’s Bryce. He’s one of those who doesn’t go by a nickname.” Evan smiled at him. Jonathan nodded and followed the other man further down the hallway. They stopped in front of two plain doors. They were placed on the opposite side of each other. “These are your rooms. You can decide which you want, or fight over them.”

“They look so plain.” Luke wondered aloud. Evan nodded.

“Yeah, no one has lived there, so we let them be in case someone new came along.” He said. “So if you decide to stay, you’re welcome to decorate them as you please.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Jonathan giggled and opened the door to one of the rooms. The inside was huge. A king sized bed was standing in the far end, a small desk was placed by the window, and two doors were placed by the wall. Evan walked past him into the room and towards the closest door.

“This is the toilet. Everyone has their own, so you don’t need to worry about being disturbed while doing your business.” The boss smiled and pointed to the other door. “And that’s a walk-in closet. Both rooms has the same instalments, so they are practically the same, except the view.”

Jonathan grinned and walked farther into the room. It was painted in a boring white colour, and everything seemed unused and new.

“And if we stay, we get to decorate the rooms as we please?” Luke asked and looked around. Evan nodded and walked towards the doors.

“Of course. Everyone has their own style, so it would be mean not to let them change this boring ass crap. I’ll be downstairs if you need me. The dinner will be ready in thirty minutes.”

Jonathan gave him a thumbs-up before he disappeared. He looked at Luke who stared at everything in awe.

“Dude, this room is almost bigger than our house!” He whistled and walked out to check the other room. Jonathan followed him. The other room was exactly the same, just mirrored. They quickly decided that Jonathan would get the first room, and Luke would take the second one before heading downstairs again. Jonathan couldn’t help but notice that Evan’s door didn’t have any décor. He wondered why, but the smell from the first floor made his thought die and his stomach growl. He was hungrier than he thought.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Evan, Brock and a new person with glasses and short, brown hair making dinner. The new man introduced himself as Craig before he continued with the food. Luke came up behind him and smelled into the air.

“Smells good!” He complimented. Brock turned to him and grinned.

“It’s just plain old Taco.”

“Yeah, but that’s still pretty good, though.” Luke chuckled.

“We eat in the dining room.” Craig said and walked through a door they hadn’t seen before. Jonathan followed after him into the room and couldn’t help but gape at the place. It was a long dining table with a lot of different taco ingredients. The smell was heavenly.

“You’ve really worked on this, haven’t you?” Jonathan asked. Craig just shrugged.

“Not really. All of us help each other out, so it goes much quicker than you think!”

“That seems nice.”

“It really is. We’re like a family, so we help each other out with everything. No secrets, no hurt feelings.”

“But what if the secret is hurtful for the other person?” Luke asked while stealing a tomato from one of the plates.

“Then we talk about it.” Craig smiled. “Vanoss hates fighting in the family, since it makes us unfocused. If he brings us to a mission when we’re distracted, we can get someone killed if we’re not careful.”

“I live by the policy: No one gets hurt on my watch, and no one gets left behind.” Evan joined in on the conversation as he placed a plate with more food on the table. “It makes it easier when they don’t try to shoot each other’s heads off when we’re on a mission.”

Luke nodded and sat down by the table. Jonathan sat down beside him.

“Before I forget it; Jonathan, you’ve got a mask, right?” Evan asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just wondering, since we’re never doing missions or heists without masks. That’s why I wondered if Luke also have one?”

“No, I don’t. I’ve never needed one.” Luke fiddled with a fork.

“Then what do you say about going downtown to get one for you?” Evan looked hopeful. If Jonathan didn’t know any better, it seemed like the boss really wanted them in his crew.

“I’m down for it.” Luke smiled.

“Great! We leave after dinner.”

The meal was fantastic. It was a long time since Jonathan had eaten something homemade. His meals often consisted of fast food, or no dinner at all. He also got to meet the rest of the members. There was Lui, a funny man with a squeaker voice, Daithi, Irish just like Brian, Scotty, who had been the other person gathering information about him, and Bryce, the man with the purple door. He looked exactly like the portrait with blonde hair and blue eyes. When everyone was finished eating, they gathered their plates and walked over to the kitchen where some of them washed the dishes while others collected leftovers.

Evan walked over to him and told him to get Luke so they could leave. Tyler was towering behind him and waited for Evan to continue towards the entrance before he followed him outside. Jonathan got Luke and they hurried after the boss and his crewmember. Evan was already sitting in the Lamborghini with Tyler in the passenger seat when they got into the back seats. They drove in silence towards the city, and not more than fifteen minutes later, they were in front of a shop that sold masks and t-shirts.

“Hey, Smitty!” Evan shouted into the small shop. A dark haired man came out from behind some boxes and grinned at them.

“Evan! Good to see you.” Smitty chuckled. “Need a new mask? Already?”

“Not for me, but for my friend, Luke, here.”

“Oh, I see. Come with me, Luke.” Smitty walked behind the boxes again and vanished. Luke dwelled for a second before walking past a few shelves with different masks and other junk. Jonathan wondered if he should follow them or not. Evan nodded for Tyler to follow Smitty and Luke, so it was just the two of them left.

“What are they doing in there?” Jonathan asked. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could trust these guys yet.

“Just some measuring and designing.” Evan sighed and leaned against the wall to the shop. “He’ll get exactly what he wants, and it’ll fit him perfectly.”

“Nice. I just picked up a hockey mask from a shop not too far from here.”

“Yeah, my first mask was just sunglasses and a hoodie. No one cared about what I did back then. I wasn’t the same as I am now. I robbed small shops and such, but then I started to get known, so I figured ‘Why not do something more than just robbing places?’, so I started to rob bigger things, getting more money, and then I met Wildcat.”

“Wildcat?” Jonathan frowned.

“Tyler.” Evan clarified. “We helped each other out, met new people and started a gang together. He is more than a second in command, more like a second boss, to be honest. He helps me taking decisions, takes the lead when I’m recovering or have something else to tend to, and he’s a really great guy. Just don’t get on his bad side. He does have some anger issues.”

“So, you guys are close, then?” Jonathan asked. Evan nodded.

“The closest.”

“I have to ask; why did you pick me to join your family?”

Evan looked at him with a confused expression.

“Why not?”   


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Been travelling for the last couple of weeks, so now I'm back! Hi! :D

It had been a couple of days, and Evan started to feel closer to the two newcomers. He was still a bit unsure if he should ask Jonathan about the mission, but in the end, he didn’t have much of a choice.

Delirious was sitting in the sofa together with Lui and Luke, playing something on the Xbox. In front of the entrance, there was a middle-sized package. Evan wondered if he should check that out first, before he started to question Jonathan. _Okay, now you’re just making up excuses._

He walked over to the sofa after checking whom the package was for. Surprisingly it was for Luke, but thinking more about it, he understood what it could be.

“Luke, your mask has arrived.” He grinned and sat down beside Jonathan. Luke hurried off the sofa and into the hallway. “Can I talk to you alone, Jonathan?” Jonathan nodded and Lui paused the game before leaving the room. Evan saw the nervous flash in Jonathan’s eyes. “I need your help, as I already told you.”

“With that gang dude?”

“Yeah, his name is Henry Crow.”

“Henry Crow.” Jonathan repeated and started to pick his nails. “And you want him dead?” Evan nodded and sighed.

“He’s starting to get on my nerves. He always takes what he wants. Many of the other bosses around the city also complain about him. The problem with them is they don’t do shit about it.”

“And you want to be the first one?”

“It’s a matter of consequences, and who you mess with. Most other people don’t walk into my territory and take stuff from me.” There was a slight pause before he continued. “I must sound so territorial. Sorry, it’s like he’s stealing from my own house.”

“I wouldn’t be very happy if someone stole from me either, so it’s understandable.” Jonathan giggled and nudged Evan in the shoulder. “I’ll do it, but on one condition.”

“Anything.” Evan smiled and looked into Jonathan’s piercing blue eyes. He still couldn’t comprehend how blue they were. It was like looking into the ocean.

“I’ll need Luke’s help.”

“Sure, man. Do you need anyone else, or is he enough?”

“He’s all I need.”

Evan nodded in agreement.

“Is it possible if I could just shadow the mission? Stay in the shadows and watch from a distance?” Evan asked, hope audible in his voice. Jonathan frowns and sighs.

“I don’t know. What if you get spotted?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. If anything goes wrong, I’ll take the blame for it, whatever happens, even if it’s not my fault.”

“Why would you do that?” Jonathan grimaced.

“So you won’t worry about dying if you don’t make it.” Evan winked and walked into his office on the other side of the room. He entered and got a file from the desk and a blueprint over the warehouse Crow was hiding in. Walking back he saw Luke with his new mask sitting beside Jonathan on the couch. The mask was red with the right eye crossed over. It had a devilish grin and a goatee.

“This mask fucking awesome!” Luke exclaimed and more or less slammed it into Jonathan’s hands. Jonathan laughed and started to inspect the mask closer.

“Then I’m sure you’re ready for a test run with it?” Evan said while placing the documents on the small table in front of the two guys on the couch. Luke grinned.

“Yeah, why? Did something happen?”

“You could say that.” Jonathan gave the mask back to Luke and turned to the blueprint. “This is the place?”

“This is his hideout, yes.” Evan confirmed and crouched by the table and pointed to the different entrances. “I’ll enter through this open window first before you guys start your own plan. There are no lights in this corner of the warehouse, since it’s not much used. The gang members often hang out here in the middle, here is the toilet, and I guess most of them go there once every hour, always alone. Their weapons are stacked in the shelves around the centre.  There are some hiding places around the walls, but the higher you’re over ground, the harder it will be to spot you. I’ll probably move up to the beams under the roof just to be sure not to tip them off.”

“Do you know where the boss is?” Jonathan asked staring at the layout of the hideout.

“Probably at the middle with his gang. He really likes to brag about shit to his men.” Evan replied dryly. “I’ll send you a picture about his whereabouts.”

“Good idea. Then we’ll wait outside until you’re giving us the clear.” Luke grins.

They agreed on leaving later that night after dark. Evan had hurried over to the garage to find out where the keys to the electrical car was. He liked keeping it silent when on these kinds of missions. Of course the keys were gone for the moment, so he had to run around the house to find them. It turned out to be Anthony who had borrowed the car earlier and forgot to put the keys back in the key cabinet. By the time he had retrieved them, the night was pretty much already there. Jonathan came over to him as he was leaning against the electrical car.

“Harmless to the environment?” Jonathan giggled. “Who would have thought” It came out more as of a statement than a question.

 “Someone has to care, right?” Evan grinned and opened the passenger door so Jonathan could get in. “It’s more like the best way to not be heard, in the same time as we have a getaway vehicle.”

“Are they that silent?” Jonathan giggled. Evan nodded and turned it on. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the air-conditioning system. Jonathan chuckled astonished and turned off the AC.

“Turn on the car and let’s get going!” Luke jumped into the back seat with his mask covering his face. He was pushed back in the seat when Evan accelerated and drifted out onto the road.

“Sure, dude.” The gang leader laughed as he sped down the streets. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the warehouse. They had discussed what Jonathan and Luke was going to do, and when they arrived, Evan stepped out of the car with his owl mask over his face. He creeped closer to the building and started to climb up the fire escape on the far end where his window was. He got inside and crouched in the corner. It was as he had expected. The gang was in the middle, there was no light over him. Quickly he started to find his way up towards the beams. Silently he balanced over to the middle of the room. There were about seven men other than Crow himself. They were laughing, drinking and singing. Obviously they were celebrating their “win” from a few days before. They hadn’t been able to get the money, but they still had gotten away with even trying to steal from Vanoss’ area. Or so they thought. Crow was out of sight, but he was in the building.

Evan continued over the beam so he could see where the crime boss were. It didn’t take long for him to see the man together with two more men. He guessed they were lifeguards since they looked a lot like it with their build and serious expressions.

“I can’t believe we got away with it!” Crow shouted to his members. He got a cheer in response and walked over to them. Evan quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the situation. He sent it to Luke and Jonathan before he continued to listen. “Who would have thought the feared Vanoss would let anyone get away from his area alive?”

“You shouldn’t get cocky, boss.” One of the lifeguards said sternly and took a beer from a table. Crow sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

“I know, but I’m just so intrigued by the fucker who told me I shouldn’t steal from him. He was so wrong! You can steal from him, and he doesn’t do shit about it!”

Evan rolled his eyes and sat down on the beam, still watching the group of people underneath him. He soon got a message from Jonathan that told him that he was on his way. Not too long after, a dark figure could be spotted entering through the same window as Evan had, just a few minutes ago. Jonathan looked up at him and smiled. Evan waved and grinned back at him. The masked hitman sneakily made his way towards the shelves with all the weapons. He crouched behind a shelf near the toilet.

“I have to take a piss.” Crow sighed and started to move towards the toilet. The two lifeguards was about to follow him when the boss stopped them. “We aren’t girls. I can manage on my own.”

Evan saw Jonathan jump into the bathroom and close the door quickly behind him before the gang boss noticed him. Soon after Crow walked into the bathroom and the silence settled over the group underneath the guy in the Owl mask.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Evan recognized the voice as one of the guys from the break in at the bank.

“What do you mean?” Another one asked and took a sip from his beer.

“I just feel like something is going to happen. I don’t know what, but it ain’t good.”

“Weird.” The second guy pondered. “Maybe Vanoss knew about the break in all along and is seeking revenge?”

A message popped up on Evan’s phone. It was a winky face and a picture. He tapped on the picture and it went full screen. He grinned and inwardly applauded Jonathan’s imagination. The crime boss was dead, that’s for sure. He was sitting on a toilet, legs spread, head leaning on his right hand, the left was leaning on his leg. It looked like he was waiting for something if you didn’t think about all the blood that was pretty much everywhere. Jonathan had slit his throat and let the blood flow down his body. Marks on his neck indicated that the masked man had used the fresh blood to write the message on the wall behind the boss. _“Beware the owl, boys! Love, Vanoss <3 ;)” _

“I don’t know, but we should check on him, just so we know everything is okay.” The first member said and pulled Vanoss out of his thoughts.

“I’ll do it.” One of the guards said and walked towards the toilet. This sent Evan into slight panic mode. He knew Jonathan hadn’t been able to get out of the toilet yet, and the guard was quick to go through the shelves and towards the bathroom. Jonathan wouldn’t have a chance if the man saw him. The rest of the gang would come running and he would be a gonner within seconds. Luke was outside giving directions to him, and he didn’t know what was going on inside the warehouse at any given moment.

Evan had to do something. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I'm in the sone XD

He could get used to this. The feeling of a big family, getting to go out on missions, a handsome gang leader friend- _what…?_ He shook his head. What the hell was that?

He looked at the man before him. It had been fun to take him down. The man almost died from a heart attack when he saw the guy behind him in the mirror. One swift move and he was gone. He hoped Vanoss was pleased by his work. He really wanted to join the gang now. At first, he’d been kind of scared to actually join because of his previous gang, but now that the other members were such amazing people, how could he say no?

A loud knock on the door made him jump and turn around.

“Hey boss, you good in there?” One of the lifeguards had come to check on the boss. _Fucking hell._

He was just about to answer when a thump shut him up. The sound of a body being dragged away from the door made him gather his things and move towards the exit. He peeked out of the keyhole to check if anyone was there. No one was on the outside, so he got out of there without being spotted. A bloody trail was leading behind one of the shelves. Looking up from the ground he saw a stressed out looking Vanoss trying to get him to follow. He hurried over and discovered the unconscious body of the lifeguard that had knocked on the door. His arm was messed up pretty bad, and it was bleeding quite profoundly. Jonathan nodded towards the guy as if asking what happened to him. Vanoss pointed to the roof and made a hand gesture that seemed like he had jumped off the beam and onto the man underneath. Looking closer, Jonathan could see the boss limping towards one of the shelves in the back. He stayed a bit behind to see if anyone was coming before he sneaked behind him. When he saw Vanoss starting to climb the shelf and up on one of the supportive beams, he felt a knot form in his throat. He knew what the other wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he could do it. Swallowing hard, he followed the leader upwards towards the roof. Vanoss had already gotten onto the beam and started to walk towards where he came from.

“ _Ev-Vanoss!”_ Jonathan whispered/shouted. The man in question turned around and watched the man in the Jason mask. He tilted his head and sat down on the beam. “ _I can’t do this!”_ Vanoss nodded in understanding and laid down while reaching out for the man underneath. Jonathan shook his head and started to climb down again. Vanoss grabbed the hood of his hoodie to stop him. Jonathan stared at him while breathing heavily. The leader was now laying on his stomach with both arms towards him and his legs pointing out on the other side.

“ _You can do it.”_ Vanoss nodded and continued to reach out for the man under him. Jonathan took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. Vanoss pulled him up on the beam and watched as Jonathan gripped the edges as if his life depended on it. He sighed and sat down beside the terrified man. Jonathan soon felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Evan had taken off his mask and smiled reassuringly at him.

“ _I’ll help you.”_ Evan mouthed and stood up. He didn’t put a lot of pressure on one of his feet, but he still kept his balance. Jonathan watched as a hand was given to him. He gladly took it and started to stand up slowly. Evan gave him a thumbs up and started to make his way over the beam with Jonathan more or less crushing his hand. The masked man was close to panic and felt as if the world was spinning. The only thing keeping him from falling off the edge was the warm hand in his. The pulse was relaxing compared to his own. He tried to focus on the man in front of him instead of the ground underneath them.

“This is taking forever. Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Another of the members under them asked. The others agreed and started to move. Jonathan felt Vanoss’ pulse starting to beat a lot faster than before, and before he could register it, the two of them were almost running over the beams. He didn’t have time to think before they were down and out the window.

“There we go.” Evan grinned and started to walk down the fire escape. Jonathan followed close behind. “I didn’t know you had a fear of heights?”

“Childhood trauma.” Jonathan sighed and jumped down after Vanoss to the ground. “Can we just not mention that to the others? You’re the only one who knows other than Luke.”

“Of course. You can trust me with anything.”

“Thank you.”

They hurried over to the car where Luke sat behind the wheel and waited for them.

“What happened to you guys?” He asked and drove away from the warehouse. Jonathan sighed.

“The bastard had friends who were a bit too worried about him.” He said and looked out of the window. “Why did you save me anyway?” He asked Evan who sat in the passenger seat and checked out his own leg.

“Because,” he started and looked at him over his shoulder. “You’re part of the team, also known as my family, and nobody messes with my family. No one gets killed or left behind on my watch.”

Jonathan smiled. He liked that. One thing still bothered him though.

“What if you die? Who saves your family then?”

Evan chuckled and leant back in the seat.

“Then my family brakes up and goes to their own places. They quit the gang and find other jobs, get new lives, forgets about this shit and live a happy life without crime.” He smiled for himself and stared at the night sky. “Maybe they even find their special someone and start their own families together.”

Jonathan giggled and thought about it. When he was older, that definitely sounded like a good idea. Settle down and relax the rest of his life.

“So, pizza?”

Jonathan looked up at Evan who had his phone up and was typing in a number.

“Sure, sounds good.”

They drove over to the local pizzeria and parked in the front. Evan carefully stepped out of the car and made his way towards the entrance.

“Is your leg okay?” Jonathan asked. Evan turned and looked at him for a second before staring down at his leg.

“Yeah, I just landed wrong when I jumped down from the beam earlier. It was a bit taller than I had expected, so I probably twisted my ankle.” Evan smiled and opened the door to the pizzeria. “It’ll be better tomorrow.”

They entered the building. Many eyes were on them because of the bloody clothes and the fact that Evan was limping. One of the waiters met them by the entrance and asked if they want a table. Evan told him they’re taking the food with them.

“Am I allowed to ask what happened?” The waited asked while they waited for their food. “You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious.”

“I play hockey.” Evan answered happily and nudged Jonathan in the arm. “My friend over here helped getting me off the ice after some idiot cut my leg open.”

Jonathan smiled politely to the waiter.

“Yeah, it was so much blood! I’m glad I got it patched up before he lost consciousness.” He giggled and leaned against the wall behind him.

“That explains a lot. Get well soon!” The waiter smiled and continued his work.

“Nice cover story.” Luke grinned.

“Thanks!” Evan said as the stack of pizzas were given to him. “And thank you!” He said to the woman who gave him the food. Jonathan offered to carry the boxes, but Evan told him it was alright. They drove home in silence. The night was almost over, and the small group was starting to get exhausted from the night’s activities. Jonathan really wanted to get to bed as soon as he’d eaten.

When they entered the house, there were voices coming from the living room. They hurried over to see what it was about, and saw Tyler on top of Craig in a tickle fight. Craig was pretty much crying from laughing, while the rest of the crew was sitting on the side lines cheering them on.

“We brought pizza!” Evan shouted and held up the boxes. Everyone turned toward them and got up from their seats. They got the boxes and congratulated them for the job well done. Jonathan caught Evan’s eye for a moment and felt the happiness fill him. This was his new family, and he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

Jonathan was absolutely drained. He almost couldn’t keep his eyes open. The night had been long and harsh, the celebration was just as exhausting with tasteful food and videogames. He was just about to go to bed when Tyler walked up to him.

“Hey, Jon, can I talk to you for a sec?” He smiled and walked over to the kitchen. Jonathan followed him and leaned against the counter.

“What did you want to talk about?” He asked and yawned. Before he knew it, he was pushed against the wall and had a very intimidating giant up in his personal space. “What the hell are you-“

“If anything happens to Evan because of you, I will personally torture you and let you die a slow, painful death.” The man said and walked away from him as if nothing had happened. Jonathan suddenly felt a lot more awake. What the fuck was that?

“Hey, Jon, are you okay?” Someone asked from beside him. “You seem a little shaken.”

He turned to see who it was and saw Brock standing there.

“Yeah, I’m just tired after the mission.”

“I saw the thing with Tyler.”

“Oh.”

Brock sighed and smiled apologetically.

“Don’t think about it too much. Tyler is just protective. The two of them go way back.”

“I know. I’ve heard some stories from the others.” Jonathan yawned and rubbed his eye.

“You look exhausted. You should get some sleep.” Brock said and put a plate in the washing machine.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sleep tight.”

Jonathan walked up the stairs and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He stopped for a second outside Evan’s room, pondering why the boss didn’t have a colourful door like the rest of the members.

“Something you need?”

Jonathan turned around and saw Evan smiling at him. He chuckled sheepishly and stepped away from the door.

“No, I just thought…” He trailed off and sighed. “I’ll just go to my room, now.”

“Did you wonder why I don’t have anything on my door?”

“Well, yeah, actually.” Jonathan looked at the plain door.

“Nothing special.” Evan said and opened it. “I just couldn’t come up with anything fun, so I waited for a good idea. It never really came, so I never got to it.”

“That’s sad to hear.” Jonathan frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, but it’s the boring truth. If you come up with anything, I would love to hear it!”

“Sure, I’ll see if I come up with anything.” Jonathan grinned and continued down the hall to his room.

“Goodnight!” He heard Evan shout after him. He shouted back and walked towards his bathroom to take a shower. He still felt a bit shaken up after what Tyler said. All he needed was a good night’s sleep and he would feel better, even though a bad feeling was starting to creep in on him. The warm water made him relax and the exhaustion came over him even more.

The ache in his stomach wouldn’t go away before he got under the sheets. It kept him awake for at least one more hour before the lack of sleep got to him, and he fell into a darkness.

He didn’t know that the feeling had something to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one XD Hope you like it!

“JONATHAN!”

Evan ran as fast as he could towards the man that had just been shot. He jumped over some barrels and climbed to the ledge Jonathan was laying on. He ignored the slight pain in his ankle.

“Come on, Jon, breathe please.” Evan said as he put pressure on the wound. It was just below his heart and had much likely popped one of his lungs. The man under him groaned as blood came out of his mouth. “Don’t you die on me!”

Steps behind him told him Luke had arrived.

“What the hell happened?” Luke sat down beside them. Bullets ricocheted off the wall behind the trio. 

“Oh, I don’t know, he got shot?” Evan said sarcastically. Luke huffed and started to move his friend. Jonathan let out a painful whine and he stopped. “You shouldn’t try to move him alone. We need to clear the building before we go anywhere.”

“What do you suppose we do?”

With that, Evan jumped down from the ledge and pulled out his guns. He was sick and tired of this gang. He had gotten a note from Lui about one of their allies being kidnapped. He had contacted the associated gang, who had been uncertain if Vanoss’ gang could handle it. Evan had been annoyed and told them he could do it. He got his alpha team which consisted of Brian, Tyler, Luke and Jonathan, and got to work. He didn’t want to use too much time on these people, since he had a lot to think about. He had told his team to go in quick, retrieve the victim and get out. What he hadn’t anticipated was the ambush. It had been a trap all along and now Jonathan was shot.

He fired three shots. One hit one of the attackers in the shoulder, the second hit another one in the leg, and the last hit the wall. There were about 15 gang members other than the boss, Jeremy Jonson. He went by the name JJ by his allies and the media. That fucker had always helped Vanoss when he needed it, and he had returned the favour every time. It didn’t make sense why they suddenly would turn on him.

“Terroriser! Where’ you at?” Evan said into his earpiece as he took cover behind a crate.

“ _On the other side of the building. What’s up?”_ Brian asked. Evan heard gunshots in the distance.

“Delirious is down. We need to retreat before anyone else gets hurt. Bring Wildcat and meet us at the front.”

“ _On our way”_  

Evan continued to shoot from behind the crate.

“We need to move him to the front.” He shouted at Luke who tried to calm Jonathan down and stop the bleeding. Luke nodded and began to drag the wounded man towards the edge of the ledge. Evan covered for them as much as he could before the backed up to the two men behind him. Luke got Jonathan down and put his arm over his shoulder to support. “Let’s go!”

They made their way towards the front and found Brian and Tyler in the car, giving them cover while they got into the back seat.

“I can’t believe they actually turned on me.” Evan growled as they drove out of the place and back towards the apartment. “Are Mini and Moo at the apartment, or are they out?”

“They’re home.” Tyler said and turned a hard right making the tires screech. “Waiting for us to get home so they can treat the wound.” He got the black SUV past a civilian and her daughter carefully as not to spook them. Just as they passed a starbucks the rain started falling.

When they pulled up in the driveway, they saw Craig and Brock standing outside in the rain. Evan got out and helped Luke get Jonathan out and into the house. They brought him to one of the medical rooms in the basement where the equipment was placed.

“Get him to bite down on this while I pull the bullet out.” Craig said and shoved a cloth into Luke’s hands. Brock got a towel and placed under the bullet wound. Craig got a pair of forceps and stuck them into the hole. Jonathan whimpered as he started to pull the bullet out. Evan felt his lunch starting to return up his throat. He didn’t have any problems with blood. He saw blood on a daily basis, but when it was someone he knew, he couldn’t help but feel a little queasy. He always thought the person wouldn’t make it for some reason.

“Did you get it?” Brock asked as Craig dragged the forceps out with something stuck in between them. “Okay good. I’ll close it.”

“Is he okay? His lungs aren’t damaged, are they? What about his liver?” Evan rambled. Brock rolled his eyes, smacked the gang boss with the bloody towel, which left a red mark on his cheek. “You could’ve said something instead of hitting me.” Evan sighed and sat down on a chair.

“Yeah, but this is way more fun.” Brock grinned and continued to stich the wound. “He’ll make it, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

Evan nodded understandingly and crossed his arms over his chest. He caught Luke’s confused stare.

“What?” He asked. Luke just shrugged and looked over to Craig who was washing the bullet clean and putting away some of the unused equipment. Evan wondered why Luke had stared at him like that, as if he knew something, but didn’t know it himself.

“There, that should do it.” Brock said and cut off the thread with some scissors. Jonathan spit the cloth out of his mouth and laid back in the bed.

“Thanks, men. God I’m exhausted.” He grinned weakly and closed his eyes. Brock gave him a pat on the shoulder and started to leave the room together with Craig.

“You guys should let him be for the night.” Craig smiled and opened the door for Brock. “He needs rest.”

“Yeah, just a second.” Evan returned the smile and watched as the two members of his gang walked out of the room. He turned to Jonathan who was almost fast asleep. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” The man on the bed yawned.

“You should get some rest, like they said.” Luke said softly and gave his friend a soft punch in the shoulder. “You coming, Evan?”

“Just go ahead. I need to talk to Jonathan alone if that’s okay?”

“Sure.” Luke nodded and left the two of them alone.

“I’m so sorry you got shot.” Evan said the moment the door closed. Jonathan stared at him with a surprised look.

“What?”

“It’s my fault you got shot. If I had just realised it was a trap, I would never have gone there, or at least thought of something better!”

“It’s not your fault, dude.”

“It is! Seriously, how can I make it up to you?” Evan pleaded and for some reason he really wanted to just hug the guy and take him to the movies. “I’ll take you to the movies!” He blurted out before he caught himself. “I mean, if you want to of course.” Jonathan stared at him, slightly puzzled by the sudden outburst.

“Sounds like fun.” He grinned and winked. Evan felt his cheeks heat up. “What about a crappy, romantic comedy? We can sit in the back and ruin it for all the couples.” He giggled faintly and showed off his perfect white teeth that made Evan’s heart beat faster. _What the fuck was happening to him?_

“Looks like we’ve got a plan! I’ll see if I can find something that goes the next few days.” Evan said and picked up his phone from the dark blue bedside table. He went through a good amount of movies before he found something that looked really sappy and romantic. “This looks nice.” He said and pointed the screen at Jonathan who gave him a thumbs up.

“Perfect. It’s tomorrow, right?”

Evan nodded and started to order two tickets in the back. “Now we have some good spots to ruin the moments from.” He snickered and put his phone into his pocket as he got up from the chair. “I’ll let you sleep now. See you tomorrow!”

“See ya!” Jonathan said from underneath the covers. Evan chuckled and closed the door behind him. He hurried up the stairs from the basement and into his office on the first floor. Sitting down in his chair by the desk, he grabbed his list of allies he had made over the years. He looked at the list and saw the few people left on it. JJ was one of his best ones, but now that was over. He didn’t know what had happened. In one moment, they had gone to a bar together, the next they are trying to kill each other. It makes no fucking sense. Of course, JJ would do anything for money and power, and if someone asked him to turn on his friends, he would gladly do it for the right price.

He walked out of his office and to his room upstairs. He got ready for bed, got under the covers and closed his eyes. Now he’d just let the sleep take over. Any second now. Just close his eyes and fall into the dream world. It didn’t happen. He wondered why he wasn’t tired. He was so sure he wanted to sleep, but something kept him from it. He started to wonder if Delirious was still awake or not. Those sleepy, beautiful eyes, those tan arms hugging the covers, his cute smile, and – _Oh my fuck I like him._

Evan’s eyes widened in the dark. He suddenly realised what was going on with him. He had a crush on the blue-eyed bastard. _God fucking damn it._ He sighed and tried not to think more about it, since it would probably keep him up the entire night. He wondered if Jonathan liked him too, or if he just saw him as a friend. What if he didn’t want him as a friend? What if he just agreed to go to the romantic- _Shit!_ Evan winced when he thought about what movie they were going to watch. God damn it, he didn’t think this through.

It took about two more hours before Evan finally fell asleep. It really took a toll on him, since he had to wake up early. He got about three hours of sleep, which wasn’t enough at all. Waking up, he sat up in the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He wanted to see how Jonathan was doing, and get ready for the surprisingly early movie.

He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let cold water wash over him. He let out a painful sigh and closed his eyes. Jonathan would never be interested in him. He wasn’t anything special, that was for sure. He was just some stupid fuck who let his crush get injured. What kind of idiot does that?!

He turned the shower off and stepped out into the foggy room. He got ready to head out for the day, but stopped to grab his phone and wallet. He really wondered what he should do about his crush. It had only been some hours since he figured out what had been on his mind the last week. He had been distracted and let everything stay still for a moment. His crew didn’t think much of it, they liked the break, but himself didn’t understand why he was so out of it.

It had been some hours and everyone was eating breakfast together in the dining room. Jonathan didn’t eat too much, which was understandable since his wound hadn’t healed that much and it probably hurt like a bitch. Brock had wanted him to get more rest, but as he had told Evan, he wasn’t tired. Craig had been a bit unsure if it was a good idea to bring Jonathan to the movies, but Evan told him they had already paid for the tickets, and it would be fun to do something different for a change.

“You ready to go?” Jonathan grinned and poked Evan in the shoulder to get his attention. Evan turned around and nodded with a giddy smile playing on his lips.

“Sure, you want to go to the mall first, or do something else while we wait for the movie?”

“Mall sounds good.” Jonathan said and walked towards the front door. Evan couldn’t help but let out an almost stressed out giggle as he followed. He caught Tyler’s confused expression just as he closed the door behind him. “Are you okay?” Jonathan asked as he carefully sat down in the passenger seat with a hand resting over the bullet wound. Evan froze for a second.

“Well, yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He blurted out and laughed awkwardly. Jonathan frowned and looked out of the window.

“You seem so stressed out, man.”

“I’m not stressed, I just…” Evan took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “thought about all the people we’re going to frustrate at the cinema.”

Jonathan looked at him and as they drove out of the driveway.

“Are you sure about that?” He continued to dig and raised an eyebrow. Evan tightened his hold on the wheel and felt his shoulders go up under his ears. “To me it seems like you’re scared.”

“Scared?” Evan huffed and smiled, even though his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “What would I be scared of?”

“You tell me?” Jonathan smirked and tilted his head in question. “Is there anything to be scared of?”

 _Rejection,_ Evan thought and gulped. He didn’t want to be this stressed. Why couldn’t he just relax?

“Are you scared of me, Vanoss?” Jonathan laughed and stared at the man beside him with a mock evident in his eyes. “Are you scared of a wounded man, Mr. Big, bad boss-man?”

“No!” Evan said with a surprised expression on his face. “I just…”

“Just what?”

“Nothing.” Evan sighed and watched the palm trees come and go in the sunny day.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“But it is.”

“You know what?” Jonathan smiled evilly. “I think you’re secretly in love with me.”

“WHAT?” Evan shouted and almost drove into the car in front of them.

“I’m just joking.” Jonathan giggled and nudged the man in the arm. Evan felt like his whole world went crashing down around him. This fucking crush-shit was ruining his life. He didn’t have crushes, he was never interested in anyone like that. Why the hell did it have to be Jonathan?

“Oh, yeah?” Evan tried not to think about his burning face. “What if it’s you who have a crush on me, though?” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Then this would be a date, not a terror operation.”

“Even if I didn’t have a crush on you? Would it still be a date?”

Evan felt the blush become even darker than before. This was not a good conversation.

“Yes, since it was probably me who asked you for a date, then you’d fall for me and we’d live happily ever after.” Jonathan held a bit harder at his wound. It was obvious it hurt a lot.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to go out with the wound?” Evan got serious and gazed at the blue-eyed man from the corner of his eye. The man winced for a second before he answered.

“Yeah, it’s a mere flesh wound.”

“It’s not, but okay.” He chuckled and parked the car outside the mall. “Do you need help to get out of the car, _babe_?” He mentally face palmed. Why did he have to be so awkward? Jonathan snickered and smiled widely at him.

“That would be great, _hun._ ”

That made Evan flush. He got out of the car, slid over the hood and opened the door for the man. He reached out his hand and helped Jonathan out of the vehicle.

“Such a gentleman.” Jonathan winked playfully and let go of Evan’s hand to pat his cheek. Evan smiled and followed him into the mall.

They walked in and out of the stores and shops. Jonathan got himself a new hoodie since the other one was starting to become a bit worn. Evan didn’t buy anything other than a coffee after a couple of hours looking at the merchandise. They started to get closer to the time they would have to leave, and decided to leave earlier to buy some snacks for the movie. The ride went by quickly and soon they were in the cinema.

“It seems like there will be a lot of people here today.” Jonathan said and took a step forward when the line moved. Evan nodded and looked at the time. It was about half an hour until the movie started. “I’ll pay for the snacks, by the way, since you paid for the tickets.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need-“

“I want to. It’s a thank you for bringing me into your family.”

Evan felt his heart flutter at the words. Jonathan was a really great person, if you didn’t think about all the people he had killed.

“Well, then!” Evan gave him a side-hug. It stunned the hitman for a second.

“I hope this movie is as crappy as it sounds like.” Jonathan said and sighed.

“I’m sure it’s good enough. I dare you to throw popcorn at the people in the front so they can’t see who did it.” Evan smirked, grabbed a popcorn, and threw it in the air. He caught it in his mouth and almost chocked on it.

“Don’t die, dude. I wouldn’t want to have to give you CPR right now.”

“I’m good.” Evan pretended the comment didn’t hurt a little.

They paid for the candy before they left for the theatre to find their seats. Evan grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed them into his mouth, which made Jonathan cackle.

“You’re gonna eat them all before the movie starts, man!” Jonathan said and swatted away Evan’s hand when he went for another round.

“I’m hungry, okay?” Evan said with his mouth stuffed.

“We just ate, you weirdo!”

“That was hours ago!”

“Was it?” Jonathan glanced at his watch and blinked. “Oh, it was!”

“Who’s the weirdo now?” Evan said smugly. Jonathan just shushed him and pointed to the screen where the movie started.

The movie went by fast when the two of them continued to joke around. They threw their popcorn everywhere, spoiled the movie for everyone, got hushed at for being loud at least five times, and were almost thrown out. In the end, they were stuck watching and following the plot. Evan turned to look at Jonathan when the man on the screen told his love interest about his cancer and that he was going to die soon.

“Dude, are you crying?” Evan said shocked and stared at the tear running down Jonathan’s cheek. Jonathan jumped and quickly rubbed the tears away.

“It’s so sad!” Jonathan said and gestured to the movie. “What would you do if your one true love was going to die within a short amount of time?”

“Probably do as much as I could together with him before it happened.”

Jonathan nodded before he paused.

“Did you just say ‘him’?” He whispered and looked at Evan with big eyes. Evan stared at him and felt his heart drop to his stomach. This wasn’t happening.

“I-I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay, man.” Jonathan smiled at him and let a hand rest on Evan’s shoulder. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Evan just wanted to disappear into his seat and die. This was not what he wanted. Why did he always screw up?

The movie ended and they packed up their things to leave. Evan was still pretty embarrassed by his slip up, but Jonathan didn’t seem to notice. Sitting down behind the steering wheel, he started the engine and got out of the parking lot. Jonathan talked pretty much the whole way home about what he thought about the movie while Evan drove in silence. He just answered direct questions or came with small sounds where they fit. After a while, Jonathan stopped talking, too, and they sat in a comfortable silence. When they returned to the house, the man jumped out of the passenger seat and hurried over to Evan on the other side. Evan froze when he felt the other’s arms around him.

“Thanks for bringing me, Evan! It was a lot of fun.” Jonathan said into his neck. Evan hugged him back after a couple of seconds.

“You’re welcome.”

“And it wasn’t your fault I got shot.” Jonathan let go of Evan to glare at him. “Don’t blame yourself. I see you do it!”

“Yeah, but I’m still sorry it happened.” Evan said dryly and walked inside the house, leaving a confused Jonathan in the driveway. He had totally forgotten about the mission until Jonathan brought it up, and now he was getting frustrated again. He just wanted to make an end to the other gang for hurting his Jon. _You’re starting to creep yourself out, Evan. Get a hold of yourself!_ Evan shook his head and walked past his friends who greeted him, and continued into his room. He needed to clear his head. He needed to get this anger out. He needed to get rid of JJ and his gang. He wanted it done tonight. Those fucking backstabbers didn’t deserve to live.

He walked over to his desk and pressed a button on a remote. A panel in the wall moved aside to reveal a bunch of machine guns, melee weapons, explosives and shotguns. He picked a machine gun and a baseball bat and sat down in his chair by the window. He let his red jacket hang over the back of the chair as he stared out at the darkening sky. He would leave when everyone had gone to sleep.

It didn’t take long before someone knocked on his door.

“Hey, boss?” Brian said and peeked inside the dark room.

“Yes?” Evan said without turning away from the window. Brian opened the door a little more.

“Everyone has gone to bed. We’re tired, so you’re the only one up.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

“Are you alright?” Brian paused at the door. “You seem a bit quiet.”

“I just have a lot to think about.” Evan sighed and watched as clouds started to gather. It would start raining again soon.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“I will, thanks.” Evan smiled at the man and stood up. He saw Brian nod and close the door behind him. Evan waited about 20 minutes before he grabbed his red jacket- filled to the brim with ammo, the machine gun and the baseball bat, and left the room. He silently descended the stairs and made his way towards the front door. He knew his car was parked on the outside, and not in the garage as the others’. If he was quick, no one would notice he was gone. As long as nobody saw him leave-

“What are you doing?”

Evan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Tyler stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrow raised and an otherwise worried expression.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Evan said and was about to leave again when Tyler closed the door in front of him.

“I know when you’re up to something. You don’t need to lie to me, you know.” Tyler said and leant against the wall beside Evan.

“I’m just going out for a drive around the city.”

He couldn’t meet the giant’s intense stare. He tried to push past him and open the door, but Tyler stopped him again.

“In the middle of the night, with a machine gun and a baseball bat?” He snickered. “I know a lot of other people who would be better company.”

“Just let me leave, Wildcat.” Evan met his gaze with determination and irritation. Tyler frowned and backed off so the Asian could leave.

“Can I at least join you on whatever you’re doing?”

Evan didn’t answer, just shut the door in his face and got in his car. He threw the weapons in the back seat where his owl mask was. He drove out from the driveway and continued down the streets to JJ’s hideout. The guy was finished, and nothing would stop Evan from removing his gang from his list of allies permanently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

Jonathan sighed as he opened his eyes. The early sunlight was blinding him. He rubbed his eyes to remove the awful, burning sensation. He had a lot of trouble sleeping last night after finding out something about Evan he never would have even considered. The most feared boss in the city was gay. Wow.

The hitman yawned and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the day. It was so weird to think about it. Of course, he didn’t judge since he too was more interested in the same gender, but Jesus, Evan? When he looked at the man for the first time, he had to admit he was really attracted to the guy, but then he understood that it would never happen since Evan was straight. Finding out the truth made him really happy, but at the same time hyper aware of everything about himself that he felt looked off. His blue eyes were too blue in his opinion. His hair was a short, brown mess, and his lips were too pink. He wasn’t that buff, and he sure as hell wasn’t the strongest person out there. His fear of heights was really embarrassing when the guy you’re attracted to loved being high up in the air like the owl he was.

Jonathan walked out of his room and down to the others in the living room. The TV was on, and everyone was staring at the news. Well, everyone except Evan who was nowhere to be found. Tyler wasn’t staring at the TV at all, just out the window with a worried frown.

“Hey, guys.” Jonathan smiled and got a few replies from the others. “Have any of you seen Evan?” He asked and saw how Tyler’s expression got even more worried.

“No, I think he’s still asleep.” Brian smiled at him. Jonathan nodded and leant against the wall in the back of the room when the picture on the TV switched to a man standing in front of a warehouse.

“ _Yes, we’re here on the crime scene where the famous gang boss Jeremy Jonson, also known as JJ, have been found murdered.”_ Everyone stared at the screen. “ _He was found this morning in his hideout together with about fifteen other men. All have been confirmed deceased.”_

The picture switched back to the lady in the studio.

 _“Do they have any leads on who did it?”_ She asked and waited for the answer.

“ _It seems to have been a phone call to the police station from a witness. The police says it was one of the goriest cases they have ever experienced.”_

There was a pause where the woman nodded and got a paper from someone backstage.

“ _We just got a video from someone who seems to know who the killer is.”_

A video started playing on the screen. It was a baseball bat being swung back and forth in front of the camera who was pointed at red converse shoes and black pants. The bat was filled with blood and pieces of what seemed like human hair and skin. The person with the bat stepped over a couple of dead bodies before panning the camera upwards to reveal a man sitting pressed against the wall with panic in his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Jonathan recognised him as JJ from the day before.

 _“Please, man!”_ JJ screamed and tried to get even closer to the wall. “ _I will do anything you want! Just please, let me live!”_

There was a silent laughter in the background before the camera operator stopped in front of the gang boss.

 _“Oh you would like that, wouldn’t you, Jonson.”_ A very familiar voice rang out from the speakers.

“Evan?” Anthony breathed, voicing what everyone was thinking. Jonathan felt the pain of his wound coming back. Was this because he was shot?

“ _Seriously, man! You can have all my money and what’s left of my men! Just don’t hurt me!”_

 _“I think it’s too late for that.”_ Evan sighed and started swinging the bat again. “ _And I don’t need your money, you know. I’m here because you stabbed me in the back.”_

_“No, please! I only did it because the guy told me you were the backstabber!”_

_“Why don’t I believe that?”_ Evan grumbled and placed the phone on the ground so they finally could see the man behind the camera. He was bloody, obviously wounded and his mask looked like something out of a horror movie. “ _Anyway…”_ Evan said when the man just started to sob violently. The next minute was just everyone sitting in silence looking at the leader beating up the man who tried to kill them the day before. Sobs and screams were filling the living room as they watched the man slowly lose consciousness. When Evan stopped beating the man, he sighed, picked up a gun and shot the man in the head. The video ended and the lady on the news looked pale and in shock. Someone from the side of the studio came over to her and asked if she was able to continue the broadcast. She shook her head and the picture went over to a man hurrying over to continue the news.

Jonathan felt a little nauseous. He had never seen this side of Evan. He was really someone you should be careful with.

The sound of someone entering the house made everyone jump and stare. Evan was standing in the hallway with his hand on his right arm. It was obviously injured and needed some stitches. The man sighed and dragged the bloody bat with him into the kitchen where he threw it on the counter together with his machine gun. Brock and Craig ran into the kitchen with different medical equipment and helped the boss sit down on a chair while they worked.

When they were finished, Jonathan approached Evan silently and cleared his throat to get the man’s attention.

“So, how’s your arm?” He asked and smiled his sweetest smile. “I hope you didn’t do all that because I got shot a couple of days ago?”

Evan didn’t even look at him, just walked straight past him and up the stairs. Jonathan frowned and wanted to walk after him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt hurt because he absolutely ignored him. It wasn’t like Evan to not even speak to him. Did he do anything wrong? Did he say anything that could’ve made the man so angry?

He was about to go ask him if he did something or said something wrong when Luke stopped him.

“I think he wants to be left alone.” He said and took a hold of Jonathan’s arm. “Wanna join me on a walk or something?” Jonathan sighed and followed Luke outside. He could feel Tyler stare after them. Jonathan couldn’t help but look over his shoulder and saw the man walk after Evan up the stairs.

They walked down the stairs from the porch and continued down the street in silence. Jonathan almost felt jealous of Tyler who obviously was going to talk to Evan. Oh, God, maybe they were together? It almost looked like it.

“Jon, what do you think about Evan?” Luke asked after about five minutes with silence. They had started to walk towards the top of a hill, not too far from the house. The sun was still shining brightly and the warmth was almost suffocating.

“He’s nice.” Jonathan said and stepped over a small puddle.

“Just nice?” Luke raised an eyebrow and stared at the man beside him.

“Okay, fine, he’s more than nice.” Jonathan sighed and stared down at the path.

“You like him, right?”

“Sure.”

“Like in ‘like-like’ him?”

Jonathan stopped and gave Luke a warning look.

“What do you want, Luke?”

Luke stopped beside him and smiled.

“Nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to tell him or not.” The man continued to walk up the hill. “I’m sure he’ll fall for you, too, when you tell him. Even though he might not be gay. He seems to like you, at least!”

Jonathan wanted to just tell him Evan’s secret, but he couldn’t. He had promised not to tell anyone.

“He would never like me like that.” He said instead. “It feels like I said something to him that made him angry at me. He wouldn’t even look at me, Luke!”

Luke sighed and stuffed his hands into his front pockets.

“Yeah, he seemed pretty mad, but I’m sure it’s not your fault.” Luke smiled reassuringly. “You saw what he did to that other gang leader. I’m pretty sure it was him he was mad at.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Jonathan said. “At least he’s not anything like Jed. That fucker should be killed.”

“Jed was a bitch, man.” Luke spit out the name with hatred. “He would never take no for an answer.”

“I’m still unsure if he’s totally over the fact that we left him.” Jonathan looked at Luke. “He still knows who my sister is.”

“He can’t be that stupid.”

“Are you sure about that? I think I remember him telling me once that he would personally kill her if I ever left his gang. What do you think would happen if he knew I joined someone else?”

Luke shrugged. They got to the top of the hill and saw a bench under a tree. They walked over to it and sat down.

“I guess he’s over it by now. It’s been years! I’m sure his fucked up heart has forgotten about you by now.”

“Easy for you to say. You weren’t the one who almost got raped by the shit.” Jonathan glared at his friend.

“Yeah, but you got away.”

“Still makes me feel awful to even think about what could have happened if I didn’t get him off of me.” Jonathan said and let his head rest in his hand. “It’s just fucked up.”

“I wonder what he would do to Evan if he found out he took his man.” Luke dodged the fist that came from Jonathan. “I’m just kidding.”

Jonathan laughed silently and sighed.

“I just really hope Jed doesn’t do anything to her.”

“I know, but I’m sure she’s fine as long as we’re careful, right?” Luke smiled and closed his eyes in the sunlight.

“Yeah, what can go wrong?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I'm back at it again with this story!  
> I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated other than the fact that the summer ended and I'm in school... I hope to get more of it published soon, but I can't promise anything!  
> Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!

_Jesus, why can’t I just stop thinking about him?_

Evan sighed and looked out of the window and saw Jonathan and Luke leave the house. He started to wonder if Delirious had something special with Luke, but he guessed they were just really good friends. It didn’t seem like anything more anyway.

“Are you spying on them?”

Evan jumped at the sudden sound and turned to glare at whomever was standing behind him. When he realized it was just Tyler, he let out a breath of relief. He had thought it would be someone else he really didn’t trust with his new found crush on the hitman. Of course, he didn’t really want anyone to notice his feelings for the guy, but Tyler was the only one he would be okay with knowing.

“No, of course not.” Evan put on a fake smile and let his hands slide into the pockets of his jeans. He hadn’t been spying on them. “I was just checking out the- the car!”

Tyler raised a brow, obviously not impressed.

“It’s not parked very well.” Evan giggled and started to push past the tall man. “I should go out and fix it.”

“Are you sure that’s why you looked out the window?” Tyler sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “It had nothing to do with the fact Jonathan and Luke just left?”

Evan rolled his eyes and opened the door to the hallway.

“Of course not!”

“Okay, because you seem a little strange lately.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.” Tyler rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and walked towards his friend. “And it’s always around Jonathan. Is something going on between the two of you?”

“No, nothing’s going on. I’m just… I just had a bad day, okay?” Evan groaned and closed the door behind Tyler who stepped out of the room. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I guess that makes sense, but still, you didn’t need to be so harsh on Jonathan. He just wanted to be friendly.”

Evan suddenly remembered how he just ignored Jonathan. He didn’t even know why he did it. It was as if he was the only person in the world for a moment, and then he felt himself drift into something dark. It wasn’t a good place. Everything he did was for Jonathan, but what good was that if he didn’t even acknowledge his existence? The man must have been really, fucking confused.

“I don’t know why, Tyler, but please don’t question me right now. I’m not in the mood.” Evan finally said after a moment of silence. The other man nodded and started to walk toward his own room.

“Sure thing, boss.” He said over his shoulder. “But just consider taking a shower before you move the car. It’ll get more stained with blood than it already is.”

Evan felt his face heat up. _God damn it, I forgot._ He looked down on his bloody hands and hurried into his room again. He had totally forgotten about the shower he was supposed to take. His head had once again turned his thoughts to the hitman with the stunning, blue eyes.

Once he was finished with the unusually long shower and had found some new clothes, he walked down to the living room where Lui was sitting alone on the couch. His legs were slouched over the cushions and his eyes focused on the small phone in his hands. The man barely looked at the newcomer before he turned his gaze back to the device.

“You got any news?” Evan asked as he slumped down into the chair in the corner. Lui just shrugged and continued scrolling on his phone.

“Nothing special, no.” The short man sighed as if he was bored out of his mind.

“Nothing special? Do you have anything?”

“Nothing else than a small robbery in a store.” Lui said and turned over on his side. “But that was taken care of by the police. Just some teenagers trying to be cool or something.”

“Well, then.” Evan frowned and grabbed his own phone from his pocket. There weren’t any new messages on it, so it quickly became boring. Evan felt a yawn building in the back of his throat. He didn’t get much sleep last night, and the fact that it was only early in the morning made it even worse. He felt like something was about to happen, so he didn’t want to go to bed either. He felt his eyelids getting heavier. He wanted to close his eyes, if only for a second. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep in his chair until someone nudged his shoulder to wake him up.

“I didn’t sleep, I swear.” Evan groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he managed to focus, he saw Jonathan standing over him with an uneasy grin.

“I was just going to tell you the others are in the meeting room.” The hitman said and waited for Evan to respond. “I guess something happened, or something. They’re waiting for you at least.”

“I’ll be there in a second.” Evan yawned and got to his feet. Jonathan nodded and started towards the room in question until a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

“Listen, Jonathan, about earlier-“

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Jonathan cut him off without looking at him. The Leader felt his heart drop.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you; I was just in a bad mood.”

“I said you don’t need to worry about it.” The blue-eyed man repeated and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. Again, Evan felt his mood take a turn for the worse.

“I know, but I still do.”

“Please just leave it.”

“Can we start this day over and pretend I didn’t ignore you?”

“What?” Jonathan turned around and glared at the boss. “What kind of question is that?”

“It’s a question that I asked you, and I’m still waiting for an answer.” Evan let his arms fall behind his back as he tried his best to show the man his best puppy dog eyes.

“Jesus, Evan, you need to chill.” Jonathan chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the boss’ weird behaviour. “But sure- if you answer _my_ question.”

“Yes, I did it because you got shot.” Evan sighed while thinking about what Jonathan had asked him earlier. His answer made the other man grin and Evan was almost sure he could see his cheeks get a little rosy. “But I also needed to take him down since he betrayed my family. You being hurt only pushed me over the edge to get it done.”

“How fucking long does it take to walk five steps to another room?” Marcel shouted from the meeting room before Jonathan got the chance to reply. When he noticed the two men in the living room, he shut himself up and glared at the two of them with a suspicious frown. He continued to stare as he closed the door quietly behind him.

“We should get going.” Jonathan said and walked over to where Marcel had just been. Evan nodded and followed him. As they entered the room, everyone was staring intently at them.

“Okay, Lui, what’s up?” Evan asked as he took his place beside Tyler at the end of the long table filled with paper and a map over the city.

“While you were sleeping I got a message from one of my sources telling me about an upcoming event including four different drug lords in Los Santos.” Lui explained and started to type on his laptop. “My source says there’s supposed to be a lot of drugs involved. The delivery will be made with cargobobs. That’s pretty much all I have so far.”

“I want someone to infiltrate one of the gangs and give me a heads up when something about the situation changes.” Evan declared as he stared down at the map in front of him. “Scotty, are you up for it?” He glanced over at the man at the other end of the table. Scotty gave him a thumbs-up and started to write something down on his phone.

“Evan, you don’t think it would be better to get someone into all of the gangs?” Tyler asked, bringing the leader out of his thoughts. “Like that you could plant the idea of them getting even more for the money by letting all of them get their goods to the same spot. Then we come in and take them out all at once.”

Evan nodded and scratched his chin, deep in thought.

“I guess that’s a way to do it.” He said. “And when we get rid of them, we dispose of the drugs by dumping them somewhere no one would search for them.”

“Can’t we just dump it in the ocean?” Craig asked. The other members nodded.

“I don’t have any problems with that.” Evan grinned and let his arms rest against the table. “Ryan, Brian and Bryce, you take the other gangs. Give me information about anything that could have something to do with the drugs. Be careful guys, we’re starting the operation tomorrow.”

Brian nodded and looked at Bryce and Ryan who seemed to get ready to get to work already.

“Any questions?” Evan asked as the others started to talk among themselves.

“What are we going to do while we wait?” Jonathan piped up from the middle of the table.

“We wait as long as it takes. Just go about your business, as you would normally do.” Evan smiled. “We probably won’t hear anything within the first few weeks anyway.”

Jonathan returned the smile.

“Any other questions?” Evan asked, and when no one said anything, he sighed. “Okay, then, class dismissed.”

Everyone gathered their stuff and walked out. The only person left in the room together with Evan was Marcel. He stood with his arms crossed and the same glare as earlier.

“What?” The boss asked while grabbing some of his papers on the table.

“What’s going on between you and Delirious?” Marcel asked and his suspicious gaze turned into a knowing grin as Evan’s face heated up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as he avoided his friend’s intense stare. Marcel chuckled and nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

“I won’t tell anyone about it, but you should definitely say something to him.”

Evan sighed in defeat. He really didn’t want to mention his feelings to Jonathan.

“I don’t think he likes me that way. I’m not even sure if he swings that way, anyway.” He closed his eyes and picked up the rest of the papers in front of him. He knew Marcel only wanted to help, but it made him feel uncertain and nervous. What if he _did_ tell Jonathan how he felt about him? Would he laugh? Would he think he was some sort of freak? Was he going to leave the gang? One thing was certain; he didn’t want to know what would happen.

“You should still do it. If he doesn’t like you that way, I’m sure he would be more than happy to stay friends at least.” Marcel said and patted the leader on the shoulder before turning his back to him and leaving through the door. Evan followed him and managed to get a glimpse of Marcel giving a thumbs-up to Tyler and Brock. Evan caught Brock’s stare for just a second, but it was enough to feel his face heat up again. This was not fun.

“So, you have anything fun to do while we wait?” Jonathan came into his sight with a wide grin plastered on his face. Evan just shrugged.

“I don’t really know. Normally I just chill and do some paperwork, or go out with my friends to dinner or bowling. Nothing special at least.”

“Nice. I was thinking about that door of yours by the way.” Jonathan placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumbled paper. “I was thinking about an owl, right? Because of your mask. Then it was your name. It starts with a V, so I thought about fusing them together and make something like this.” He opened the paper slowly so he wouldn’t rip it. “I just thought it might look cool on a black door or something.”

Evan grabbed the paper gently and studied the sloppy drawing. It was obviously an owl, but simplified into a forehead, eyes and a line under the eyes, which also consisted of the beak.

“What about the V?” Evan asked and gave the paper back to Jonathan. The blue-eyed man giggled and pointed to the space between the forehead and the eyes. It clearly made a V-shape. “Oh, there it is.”

“Now, what do you think? Is it usable?”

“I think it would be awesome!” Evan smiled and saw Brock in the corner of his eye. He was obviously trying to make him reveal his feelings to Jonathan. “I guess we have something to do while we wait after all.”

They high-fived, and before Jonathan could even process anything, Evan embraced him. The hug didn’t last very long, as someone cleared their throat behind them.

“The guys wants to talk to you about tomorrow.” Tyler said and pointed to Brian, Scotty, Ryan and Bryce. Evan let go of Jonathan.

“Sure, I’ll be right there.” He sighed and turned to Jonathan. He felt like it was the wrong time to tell the man about his little crush on him, so he decided he would try to find time for it some other day, much to Brock’s disappointment, still in the corner of his eye. “I’ll get back to you on the door. We’ll have to come up with something for you too.”

With that, Evan walked over to the guys to discuss the next day. He smiled to himself as he started to think about the hug. It was quite spontaneous, but it was definitely worth it. Now he just had to find a good way to tell the man how he felt. He just hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! I'm so sorry for the long wait, at least for those of you who actually follow this story! Here's another chapter for ya, though! (Oh, and it seems like I've posted the same chapter twice, which should be in order now ;) )

It felt like the week would never end. Jonathan had been trying to come up with something to do, but other than buying paint or going to the mall, he was stuck with only his thoughts to entertain him. He had tried to perfect his little sketch of the owl for Evan, but even that couldn’t really keep him occupied for long. Neither could he help the nagging feeling of being watched every time he walked out the door.

One morning however, he caught the man red handed. Evan was staring at him from the other side of the dining room. The butterflies in his stomach started to flutter, and he felt the hot sensation creep up his neck and towards his cheeks. It was only when the boss got up from his seat and walked towards him the butterflies went haywire. Jesus, he was really lost, wasn’t he?

“Hey,” Evan grinned, showing of his white teeth. Jonathan swallowed and smiled back at him.

“Anything you need?” The hitman asked, trying not to think about the man in front of him. Evan just shrugged and sat down beside him by the table.

“Nah, just wondering if you wanted to help me get that door painted today.”

Jonathan nodded. Of course, he would help; he was the one designing it anyway! He even went down town to get the paint they needed. For a second he even forgot they might need paintbrushes, too, so he had to go back. He couldn’t wait to see the final result.

“Sure, when did you have in mind?” He grinned at Evan before getting to his feet.

“Are you doing anything right now?”

If Jonathan hadn’t been paying attention, he probably would have missed the faint blush on the other man’s cheeks. Not that he acknowledged it, of course, brushing it off as wishful thinking.

 

The door was finished when the sun started to go down behind the mountains of Los Santos. Most of the day was spent waiting for the layers to dry, which meant chatting about nothing in particular and just enjoying each other’s company.

After that day, they had been a lot closer. Evan often asked Jonathan to join him on small missions, or just a trip to the beach, or even small walks. They were getting more and more fond of each other for each passing second, and one day, they ended up on the bottom of a water tower.

“Come on, Jon. It’s not even that high!”

“No, Evan, I’m not going up there.”

Evan sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. They had pulled over to check out a poster for an upcoming concert, and the Asian man got the brilliant idea to climb up the tower and check out the view. Jonathan, because of his fear of heights, had of course refused, but Evan continued to be persistent.

“You don’t even want to try!” Evan exclaimed. Only for a second, Johnathan actually considered it, but when he for the second time that evening, glanced at the awfully huge tower. He felt a knot in his stomach and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

“I’m serious! I just can’t do it!” He croaked and threw out his arms in exasperation. He wanted to go home, not stand here doing something he was sure to regret.

“Yes, you can!” Evan took a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the ladder. “I’ll be right behind you, and if you fall, I’ll catch you.”

Jonathan let his eyes roam over the contraption before finally giving up.

“Fine, but if I say I want to stop, you’ll let me down again, right?”

“Of course, as long as you try.” Evan grinned and pushed the blue-eyed man forward. “Now get your ass up there.”

Jonathan huffed out a laugh before grabbing one of the steps. He pulled himself upwards and continued to make his way towards the top. He stopped after a couple of meters.

“Go on, Jon! We’re almost there.”

Jonathan was surprised to hear Evan right behind him and swallowed the urge to look down at the man behind him.

“And don’t look down!” Evan continued.

“I wasn’t planning on it!”

Jonathan stared at the platform on the top of the ladder. _He could do this! One step at the time._

He shakily continued towards the top. The wind was making it even more uncomfortable, but he wanted Evan to see that he could overcome this stupid fear, so he climbed further. He almost didn’t believe it when he got onto the steady platform.

“See? I told you, you could do it!” Evan laughed and sat down beside the frightened looking Jonathan. “And what a beautiful view! Jesus, are you seeing this? You can literally see the ocean from here.” However, Jonathan wasn’t seeing anything because of his closed eyes. He didn’t want to open them, to be honest. The wind was still brushing softly against his skin, making it feel like he was even higher up, which didn’t help with his nausea.  “Hey, are you okay?”

Jonathan didn’t answer. He continued to squeeze his eyes shut and hope to God that his lunch wouldn’t resurface. Evan on the other hand wasn’t impressed.

“You know you are safe up here, right?” The man asked and slid closer, letting their shoulders brush against each other. “Nothing’s going to make this tower fall down, and unless you jump over the railing, you won’t fall either.”

Jonathan sucked in a shaky breath as he let his shoulders slump. Carefully he opened his eyes and gazed out at the starry night sky and the city lights. It was indeed beautiful, and he couldn’t help but lean a bit against Evan while taking in the view.

“It really is amazing!” He said in awe. Evan chuckled beside him and let his hands rest in his lap.

“I did try to tell you, you know.” He smiled. “You don’t regret not going home, are you?”

“No, this is better than going home, to be honest.” Jonathan sighed. “All the things I’ve missed out on because of this stupid fear.”

“You can always experience it later, you know? Just say the word, and I’ll show you how beautiful the world can be when we get off the ground.”

“You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” Evan raised a brow and glanced into his eyes.

“I don’t know, because we just met about a month ago?” Jonathan grinned smugly and pushed him playfully in the shoulder.

“And?”

“Seriously?”

Evan nodded and averted his eyes away from the blue clad man. Jonathan wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. After a while, Jonathan felt his eyes drooping and a yawn made him realize just how tired he actually was. He was about to mention how late it was when he heard quiet snoring sounds coming from his shoulder. When he turned towards the noise, he discovered the boss curled up against him, sound asleep. He began to wonder if he should wake him up or not, since he looked adorable, but when he found out staring at your boss while he is sleeping might be a bit creepy; he decided they should probably get back home.

Carefully, he pushed the man off him and shook his shoulder gently. The action received a small grunt, which made it difficult not to laugh. Jonathan continued to shake until the other man started to stir and open his eyes slightly.

“We should get back, Evan. Sorry for waking you, though.”

“What time is it?” Evan groaned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Jonathan let his eyes fall down to his watch.

“It’s three AM.”

“Oh shit, we really should head back.” The yawn was gigantic. “Care to drive? I don’t think I’m up for it at the moment.”

Jonathan nodded and looked at the ladder. He didn’t want to climb down first, which Evan obviously noticed and started to make his way towards the edge.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to go first?” Jonathan asked and crawled up behind him. Evan just smiled and started to climb down.

“If you feel safer with me under you, I’ll happily go first.”

Jonathan tried to push away the thought of the boss under him in another setting, before following him.

Back at the house, Jonathan was just stepping out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door to his room. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Since it was still in the middle of the night, he tried to be as silent as possible as not to wake up the other gang members. Everyone had already gone to bed when he and Evan had arrived, so they decided to keep quiet and go to their rooms.

Jonathan didn’t expect Evan to stand outside his door. He had been so sure the man would fall asleep the moment he got onto his bed, yet here he was, standing in the dark, a pillow tightly pressed to his chest.

“Can I help you?” Jonathan whispered and watched the other man tense before pushing past him into the room.

“I can’t sleep.” Evan mumbled and hugged his pillow even tighter.

“And you came to me, because?” Jonathan pushed, extremely aware that he only had a towel covering him up.

“Because I realised you made me fall asleep on that water tower.”

“Excuse me?” Jonathan felt slightly offended.

“No, I mean, you helped me sleep…” Evan spluttered. “I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in years, but then you came along, and I sleep like a baby. I just wondered, if you maybe wanted to come back to my room and spend the night?”

Jonathan just stared at him in the dim light from the bathroom.

“And I know it sounds stupid,” the man continued. “ but I really liked staying with you tonight, and I’ve had a lot of fun hanging out with you these past few weeks, and I really hope we can continue to be friends even though I have feelings for you, because you mean a lot to me, and I don’t want it to end,” he rambled, not realising what he was saying before it was too late. “So it would be really, really nice if you would please stay the night in my room, just as an experiment to see if you help me sleep better.”

Jonathan blinked.

“What?” He breathed.

Evan suddenly seemed to understand what he just confessed and froze.

“You may have been right about that… ‘Secretly in love with you’ comment of yours.” He finally said after a tense silence. When he didn’t get any response, he sighed and turned to leave. “Forget I said anything. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure how it happened, or how he even got there, but he suddenly found himself in front of the man, blocking the exit with his hands stretched out in a non-threatening way. He was not going to let go of this chance, or just fuck everything up because he couldn’t speak for a second.

“No! Please don’t leave!” He scolded himself for the loud noise and reminded himself to continue whispering. “I just didn’t know how to respond.”

Evan’s surprised expression made him continue.

“I like you, too, to be honest, and I would love to spend the night with you. Just let me go get some clothes and I’ll be right with you.”

With that, Jonathan went back into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. A moment later he emerged, fully clothed with a grey t-shirt and some dark blue sweatpants. Evan had gone back to his room, probably afraid to stay in case it would lead to even more awkwardness.

Carefully, Jonathan sneaked out of the room, pillow and duvet in hand. He gently closed the door behind him before continuing down the hallway. He could faintly hear snoring from some of the rooms he passed, and before he knew it, he reached his destination. He didn’t know what would happen when he stepped through these doors, but he knew he had to face it. It had been a while ago when he realised what he felt for his new friend, and it didn’t help when they started hanging out more frequently.

Stepping inside the room, he found Evan sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with a loose strand of thread on his sweatpants. The atmosphere still had a strained feel to it, which made it even more difficult to get himself further inside the room. Evan looked up when he entered, and smiled faintly before returning his attention to the thread.

“So you…” The man started. “You like me back?”

Jonathan walked closer towards his boss. He nodded and sat down beside him.

“I have for a while actually.” He chuckled and turned his head to look at Evan. He met the brown-eyed man’s eyes and smiled softly at the slightly tense jaws. “You are probably one of those people it’s difficult not to fall for, I guess.” That made Evan grin.

“Well, you caught me off guard the first time I saw you. I even spilled my coffee on you, I was so distracted.”

“Are you serious? That’s why you spilled it on me?”

Evan just laughed awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Yeah, my mistake.”

Jonathan giggled and leaned against him. For a second they just sat there, enjoying the company and feeling of the other’s shoulder against their own.

“We should probably go to sleep.” Evan broke the silence and rolled up onto one side of the bed. He smiled when he saw Jonathan settle down beside him, and crawl closer to him. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?” Jonathan asked as he let his head rest on his pillow. Evan had his eyes closed as he answered.

“For staying with me.” He whispered and sighed in contentment. Jonathan couldn’t help himself as he leaned closer. He hesitated for a millisecond before gently letting his lips brush the other man’s nose. Evan opened his eyes and stared at him. “Did you just kiss my nose?”

“Yeah, sorry, I-I don’t know why I did it, I just-“ He was cut off by lips being pressed against his own. The kiss was careful and didn’t last very long, but it made him shut up.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Evan giggled as he settled back down on his pillow. Jonathan felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn’t anticipated the sudden kiss, and he could feel the warmth spread through his body, and a blush tint his cheeks.

The two men fell asleep after that. Jonathan knew he would have to sneak out before someone found out he spent the night with their boss, not that it would be too bad being figured out, but he could really help without the mocking from their fellow gang members; especially Luke. The thought disappeared the moment he felt himself slip into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not having updated this earlier! I've had too much to do lately... But I will finish it!  
> I'm also really bad at keeping to the other story, since I'm really lazy, and I had mostly forgotten about what actually happened.  
> ANYWAY! Enjoy this really long chapter as an apology :D

Evan woke up the next morning with a smile grazing his lips. The feeling of Jon’s arms wrapped around his waist, the other man’s breath tickling his neck. At least that’s what he thought he would feel. At the moment the bed was cold and hadn’t been inhabited by anyone for at least an hour. Maybe it had been a dream?

He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, hitting the wall with his hands, letting his fingers glide lazily over the cold surface. Disappointment started to crawl up his abdomen. He had really been looking forward to wake up to Jon’s sleeping form beside him.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he sat up, letting the covers fall down around his folded legs. The room was still dark, obviously before sunrise. A quick glance at the clock showed him it was five in the morning.

“Guess it’s time to get up, then.” Evan frowned, swinging his legs over the edge, feeling the cold floor underneath his feet. For a moment, he wondered if he should wrap himself in the covers, but decided against it. It was probably better to get his clothes on before heading down to his office.

He hurried over the floor to his closet, grabbing a black T-shirt and his cargo pants, before sneaking out into the hallway. It was mostly quiet, except for some muffled snores coming from some of the rooms. For a second he began to make his way towards Jon’s room, just to check if he was in there or not. A low curse from downstairs made him jump and remember what he was doing.

Quickly descending the stairs, he tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. The moment he reached the bottom, every sound in the house seemed to be replaced by a heavy silence, as if the person cursing in the first place tried to not be spotted.

Evan held his breath as he moved towards the living room. Just as he was passed the door, something warm and soft bumped into him, startling him.

He let out a small shriek as the other person almost pushed him to the floor in surprise. To his astonishment, Jonathan was standing a couple feet away, obviously trying not to giggle.

“Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!” Evan breathed. He watched as Jonathan’s expression went from amused to a smile so wide it split his face in two. A small wheeze made its way up the man’s throat.

“What the hell was that scream?” Jonathan exclaimed as Evan rolled his eyes, grabbing the hitman’s arm. He dragged the laughing man with him into his office and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to the chair by the desk and sat down. He let his legs rest on the desktop as he leaned back, staring at Jonathan who still couldn’t stop laughing. Evan quickly resisted the urge to roll his eyes a second time.

“Just sit down, will you?” He gestured towards the armchair in front of the wooden desk. Delirious was grinning like a mad man as he sat down.

“Did I wake you?” He asked and tilted his head slightly in wonder. Evan shook his head, reaching for the small table lamp. He turned it on and let the light flicker for a second before casting dark shadows in the corners of the room. It wasn’t a very good lamp, but it was better when you wanted to get used to the light.

“I woke up in a cold bed and wondered if I had dreamt that you’d spent the night with me or not.” Evan smiled as Jonathan seemed to shrink back in his seat. A sheepish grin played on his lips.

“Yeah, I thought I would sneak out before anyone noticed I had spent the night with the boss.” He said quietly. He was suddenly very interested in the floorboards in front of him. Evan just sighed.

“Listen,” he started, trying to come up with something to say. The lamp started to flicker again, and there were birds chirping outside the window. “If you don’t like me that way, please just say it.”

Jonathan looked up at him, blue eyes meeting nervous brown ones.

“I won’t throw you out or anything, and I won’t kill you, either. I’m just trying to say that I would really appreciate it if you just told me to back off, instead of giving me mixed messages. ‘Cause I really like you, and I really enjoy spending my time with you, but if you would rather we just stay friends, that’s okay, too.”

“Oh, no, I just…” Jonathan began. Evan stared at him with a sad smile, nodding before standing up.

“I get it, Jonathan, you don’t have to try and pretend for my sake.” Evan walked towards the door and opened it. “Do you want some breakfast, or something? I make the best scrambled eggs in the universe.”

Jonathan just stared at him, eyes wide as if trying to come up with something to say.

“Or if you just want some toast or something, I can make you that, too.”

“No, seriously, I-“ Jonathan began before getting interrupted.

“So you don’t want anything?”

“Shut up!” Jonathan groaned and stood abruptly. Evan clamped his mouth shut and looked at the floor. “Let me talk for a second! First of all, if you think for a second that I don’t like you back, you’re wrong. So get that fucking shit out of your head. Second of all, I just don’t want to get spotted leaving your room in the morning, since our dear teammates are fucking assholes. Lastly, I would love some scrambled eggs!”

Evan huffed and met the man’s eyes. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

“So I wasn’t just dreaming earlier?” He asked, mostly to himself, but Jonathan answered him anyway.

“Not at all.”

Evan let go of the door handle and strode towards Jonathan. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the man’s shirt and placed his lips firmly to the other’s, a small sound of surprise escaping the hitman. It didn’t last long, and the boss quickly let him go before disappearing through the door, walking into the kitchen. It didn’t take long before he felt a presence behind him as he got the frying pan out of the cupboard.

“I really didn’t mean to just leave you alone, and I’m sorry.” Jonathan said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Evan’s waist, leaning in and giving him a peck on his cheek. “I just thought you would appreciate it if we let it stay a secret for a while longer, since I’m quite sure that if our friends finds out, they’ll never let us hear the end of it.”

Evan nodded and leaned back into the other man’s chest, sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

“You almost had me worried there for a second.” He smiled and nuzzled his nose into Jonathan’s jaw. Jonathan giggled and let go of Evan.

“Yeah, I guess you liked me more than I realized.” He opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs, putting them down beside the stove. Evan felt his heart flutter and a blush creeping up his cheeks as he watched Jonathan lean against the counter.

They were silent while Evan cracked the eggs and started to prepare the food for the two of them. The only sound was the sizzling of the eggs and a humming coming from the gang leader. He wasn’t sure what melody he was humming to, but it seemed to fit the comforting mood between them.

Jonathan started to prepare some toast as Evan finished the eggs. He grabbed a couple of plates and placed them on the counter. They put the warm food on the plates and walked into the dining room. Evan quickly turned on the light and turned it to a less blinding intensity before grabbing a chair and sitting down on the opposite of Jonathan by the table. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

Just as they were finishing up, they heard someone unlocking the front door and stepping inside. A small sigh could be heard as the person walked further into the house. The footsteps stopped for a second before coming closer to them. Evan shared a look with Jonathan as Scotty entered the room, looking exhausted. Evan got to his feet and let his hand rest on the man’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked, slightly worried something was wrong.

“Yeah, just had a rough night, to be honest.” Scotty smiled, even though it didn’t reach his eyes. “The gangs are getting ready to make a move. It’ll probably happen in a couple of days. The others are still waiting to hear more about it, but we’re all pretty sure it’s bound to happen relatively soon.”

“Good, keep me updated.” Evan grinned and led the tired man to a seat. “I guess you’re only here to inform me?”

Scotty nodded and rubbed his face. It looked like he hadn’t been able to sleep for days, and Evan felt slightly guilty about it.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Evan asked and pushed his plate towards the man. Jonathan simply observed them. Scotty gladly grabbed the food and started eating what was left of Evan’s breakfast. “They don’t feed you much, do they?”

“No,” Scotty said slowly, as if considering if it was a good idea to tell the boss about how he was treated. “They don’t give us much more than one meal a day, and even then, it’s not enough for everyone. Since I was the last one in, I never get anything more than an energy bar. Someone has given me some of their food, just to keep me going until after the drugs are secured. They plan on getting quite a lot of money. At least enough to treat their members a little better, considering almost all of them are starving.”

“Why don’t they just leave the gang?” Jonathan asked getting Scotty’s attention.

“They probably wouldn’t dare.” Evan answered sorrowfully. “Most gangs aren’t very happy with people leaving, since a lot of their plans and other secrets tend to be shared with their enemies the moment they leave. Which is why if someone mentions leaving they get killed on the spot.”

“Most of these people got involved because they needed the money. They never expected it to end in a lifetime of criminal activity.” Scotty piped in.

“I know what you mean.” Jonathan nodded and started to push some eggs around on the plate.

“You do?” Evan stared at him, brows knitted together in confusion. Jonathan gave him half a smile before explaining.

“I was part of another gang before I met you guys. I didn’t think much of it, just thought it could be fun. I got too close to the boss, and when I tried to leave, he wasn’t happy. It seemed like he lost interest after a while, since I haven’t heard from him for about two years.”

They sat in silence for a while. No one wanted to think about what would happen if Scotty or any of the others were found out. Everyone knew it was a dangerous job, but the closeness of them all made it worse if anything happened to any of them.

“I think I have to get back now.” Scotty said. Evan nodded and followed him out to the entrance. They said their goodbyes, and he left, leaving a sighing gang leader to stare after him, worry edged on his features. He knew they were good at their jobs, but he just couldn’t help getting a bit worried.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. After everyone had arrived down stairs, Evan updated them about the mission and continued to go through more of the plan. Most of his crew seemed a bit shaky since it had been a while since they had done something quite like this. It was a huge operation with lots of calculations and different outcomes.

Of course, after an hour of discussing who was going where, they ended up getting in their cars and driving off towards the Ammu-Nation shop. They needed to stock up before heading into what would probably be a bloodbath. They couldn’t afford to lose this fight, especially if they were going to get rid of the drugs.

After another hour just driving around the city, they decided to get something to eat. Not that anyone was very hungry, since everyone was too busy thinking about the upcoming mission. Evan was also wondering what he was going to do later that night. He was thinking about getting Jonathan with him into his room again, since the man was surprisingly comforting to be with. He would have to wait until the others had gone to bed before he made his move.

“What are you thinking about?” Marcel asked suddenly, breaking Evan’s train of thoughts. The two of them had taken the Lambo while the rest had spread out into the rest of the cars. Evan had secretly hoped Jonathan would join him, but the moment he had mentioned getting more ammo, Marcel had jumped at the opportunity to ride the red super car. Jonathan had just smiled and winked at him before getting into his own sky blue car with Luke, Anthony and Brock. The rest of the gang got into the black SUV and leaving towards one of the other gun shops in San Andreas.

“Nothing important.” Evan answered and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Marcel noticed and chuckled.

“So Delirious, then?” He grinned as Evan groaned in defeat.

“How do you always know?” Evan rubbed his temple and glanced at Marcel through the corner of his eye.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” The man giggled. “Have you told him yet?”

Evan was blushing furiously as he cleared his throat. He didn’t know what he should tell his friend. Marcel took the small sound as a yes.

“What did he say!?”

“He,” Evan was at a loss of words. What was he going to say? ‘ _He liked me too and then I kissed him.’_ seemed a bit too direct.

“He liked you too, didn’t he?” Marcel grinned as he stared him down. Evan just nodded and continued to keep his eyes on the road in front of him. “I knew it! You could be the most feared couple in Los Santos! You are going official, right? Coming out of the closet? The others will be so excited when I tell them!”

“Can you not?” Evan swallowed the lump in his throat. He was nervous enough as it was, so the fact that Marcel wanted to tell everyone wasn’t helping. “I don’t even know what we are, yet.”

“So you aren’t together?”

“Not at the moment.”

“But you will be, right?”

“I don’t know.” Evan let out a breath and pulled up beside the black SUV in front of the Lucky Plucker fast-food restaurant. “I was hoping I could talk to him tonight.”

“You really should!” Marcel punched him playfully in the shoulder before getting out of the car. Evan followed him over the parking lot and into the restaurant. Tyler, Craig, Nogla and Lui were placing their orders as they entered. “When did you tell him, anyway?”

“Tell who what?” Craig asked. Everyone’s attention went to Evan as he huffed.

“Just that Evan finally told Delirious what he feels about him.” Marcel smiled and went over to the cashier.

“Oh, nice!” Nogla exclaimed and was gave the boss a pat on his shoulder. “So you’re together now, then?”

“No, he’s going to ask him tonight.” Marcel said and sat down by a small table as he waited for his order.

“So, how did you tell him?” Tyler asked. Evan frowned and shook his head. They didn’t really need to know. He was just about to answer when the doors to the restaurant opened and the rest of the crew came waltzing in.

“I am starving!” Anthony yelled and made the rest of the new arrivals to laugh. Evan smiled as Jonathan came over to him. He pretended he didn’t notice how Tyler and the others looked at each other with knowing grins.

“We just finished getting the new ammo.” Jonathan said as he walked passed Evan and towards the cashier. “The man was really frustrating. Didn’t understand what we wanted.”

“He was new.” Brock said and walked up to them. “For a second, I thought Luke was going to kill him.”

“He was very frustrating.” Luke muttered and crossed his arms.

They got their food and got back into their cars. The sun was still high in the sky, and the warmth was almost suffocating. Evan still wondered how he was going to ask Jonathan about their relationship status. Should he ask him out for a date? Maybe he could just ask him when they got back to the house.

“Are you nervous?”

Evan jumped. He had forgotten Marcel was sitting beside him.

“What?”

“You seem nervous. Are you scared he’s going to reject you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just wondering how I’m going to ask him.”

Marcel nodded and started coming up with ways to make it more romantic. Evan let him continue, only giving him a couple of hums and nods to show he was listening, even though he really wasn’t. This day couldn’t be over fast enough.

 

The darkness was starting to creep in as the gang members of the BBS crew started to get tired and have an early retreat. Evan was starting to get tired himself after the few hours he’s gotten last night. In the end it was finally just him and Jonathan left in the living room. He felt the uneasiness settle in his stomach as he tried to muster up the courage to ask the man the rather simple question. He was just about to open his mouth and get it over with when Delirious interrupted him.

“What are we?” He asked and looked at his feet splayed over Evan’s in the sofa. The man was caught off-guard by the sudden break in his thoughts.

“Well, what do you want to be?” Evan started to play with the hitman’s toes. Jonathan giggled softy as he wiggled his feet to get away from the ticklish feeling.

“I wouldn’t mind being more than friends.” He smiled awkwardly. Evan grinned back at the man and scooted closer to him. He grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him softly on the nose. “You won’t let me forget about the nose-thing, will you?” He asked dryly and raised a brow in question.

“Nope, it was too adorable!” Evan smiled and pushed Jonathan’s legs off his lap. He grabbed the hitman’s arm and dragged him with him towards the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan hissed as they started to ascend the stairs. Evan shrugged and smiled at him.

“Going to bed with my boyfriend, what does it look like?”

Jonathan grinned at the words.

“Are you sure the others won’t suspect anything?” He laughed at Evan as he pushed him towards the black door with the white owl.

“Nah, they are clueless. Come on, so we don’t wake them up!” He said as he opened the door and shoved Jonathan inside. He let him fall on the king sized bed and stood by the bedside. 

“But what if someone sees me coming out of here tomorrow?” Evan wanted to roll his eyes at the man beside him.

“Then we tell them you needed to go through the plan one more time to be sure.” He giggled and came closer to the man in the blue hoodie. He leaned over him and started to kiss him softly on the lips. Jonathan was still for a moment before he kissed back. It quickly became more passionate. It ended up with Evan laying on top of Jonathan, tongues moving together, both men fighting for dominance. Suddenly, the hitman was laying on top of him instead. Evan didn’t mind. He was too caught up in the fact that he could finally kiss the man.

Jonathan pulled away, both of them panting after the small make-out session.

“We should probably go to bed,” He said and got off him. Evan missed the warmth of the other person immediately after he rolled over to his side.

“I’m exhausted.” Evan agreed and let his arm rest over Jonathan’s waist. Jonathan hummed as a response and shuffled over so he was resting his head in the crook of Evan’s neck, sighing happily.

“Good night, then,” He whispered softly.

“Sleep tight” Evan smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. He hadn’t been this comfortable in ages. The pure happiness was fluttering in him, and he hugged the man tighter. It didn’t take long for Jonathan’s breaths to even out and a soft snore escaped his lips. Evan tried hard not to giggle at his adorableness. Soon he felt his own breath getting steadier and before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly. He did wake up for a second, kissing Jonathan one more time just to fall back asleep again.

 

A scream startled him awake the next morning. It took less than five seconds to get out of bed and open the door into the hallway. A great flash made him wince as he still wasn’t used to the light.

“This is the best picture ever!” Marcel laughed and took another one. “Hold still, this is priceless!”

“You motherfucker!” Jonathan roared and chased after the man with the camera. Evan was left to stare after them as Brock opened the door beside his room.

“What’s going on?” He asked, staring at the two men running down the stairs.

“Marcel caught Jon sneaking out of my room.” Evan smiled and leant against the doorframe.

“So you two are a thing, now?” Brock grinned at him, then hurrying down the stairs after the other two. Evan shook his head and closed the door behind him. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, not bothering to change before going to bed. He took a quick shower before redressing and walking to meet the others in the living room. Jonathan was sitting in a chair, sulking, while Marcel was showing the pictures to Brock, Tyler and Nogla.

“Why were you even up this early?” Jonathan muttered with his arms crossed and the biggest frown Evan had ever seen on the man’s normally happy face.

“I’ve been sitting in the stairs waiting for at least an hour.” Marcel explained and glanced over at Evan who felt his heart beat faster.

“So you knew I was in there?” Jonathan raised a brow.

“It wasn’t difficult to hear the two of you yesterday,” Marcel winked at him and grabbed the camera from Nogla before heading up the stairs again, obviously waking Luke and Anthony to show them what had happened.

“Yeah, you talk really loud, you know.” Tyler complained and stretched out on the sofa. He let his arms rest behind his head as he closed his eyes. “I think I heard your little conversation before you headed upstairs.”

You could see Jonathan getting redder for every second. Evan expected the others would find out quite quickly when it came to their established relationship, but he knew Jonathan had hoped it would be at least a little while before they got hold of the news.

“Don’t worry, Jon. At least now we don’t have to hide it.” It was mostly to make him feel better, but Evan had a feeling it didn’t help at all. Jonathan just nodded and curled up even more. “I’m sure they won’t tease us too much about it, now will you, Tyler?”

Tyler shook his head and smiled.

“We won’t be any trouble at all.” He grinned. “We already approve, don’t we, Nogla?”

Nogla hummed in agreement. Evan knew he was one of those who had hoped it would happen from the start. He was just about to say something as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and answered the phone, leaving the others in the living room.

 _“Hey, Evan?”_ Brian’s voice came out of the speaker. It was slightly lowered, which indicated that he had company. He was probably supposed to be at the toilet, or something.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He answered quickly.

_“The heist happens tonight. The drugs are being delivered in Grand Senora Desert at nine PM. I’ve already talked to Scotty and Ryan. They’ve convinced their bosses to go for the plan.”_

“And what about Bryce?”

_“Haven’t heard from him yet. He mentioned he was going to talk to their boss this morning.”_

There was a pause on the other end.

 _“He just told me they’re in. I need to go, or else they’ll think I’m a spy or something. Bye!”_  

Evan smiled and locked his phone before sticking it back in his pocket. He walked into the living room again and watched as his friends were sitting around chatting with each other. Anthony and Luke had joined them together with Craig and Lui.

“Alright!” Evan shouted to get everyone’s attention. “The mission is happening tonight at nine PM in the Grand Senora Desert. We leave at eight PM to get into positions. Any questions?”

No one said anything. They just stared at him and smiled. It wasn’t long before people started discussing weapons and going through the plan to prepare themselves. Evan smiled and sat down on the armrest of the chair Jonathan was sitting in. He let a hand run through the short, brown hair without even knowing what he was doing. It was surprisingly soft.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan turned in his seat and looked at him. Evan immediately withdrew his hand and coughed awkwardly. He didn’t know why he had done it.

“You just have very soft hair.” He let his hand drop to his lap. Jonathan smirked at him before leaning his head against the leader’s arm.

“Thanks,” he sighed and let his smirk turn into a content smile.

 

They left at eight PM sharp. Jonathan, Tyler, Luke and Evan in the SUV, while the others were taking a couple of other civilian cars to make it look less suspicious. Anthony and Craig were back at base giving them directions and heads-ups. The rest of the crew split up to get to their assigned spots to cover the different edges of the Great Senora Desert. It was an open area, and they would be easy to spot before the sun went down. Which was why they would be circling the place to make it look less suspicious.

After an hour of driving in circles, they saw the cargobobs in the distance. Normally they would have split up and flown to different areas on the island, but they had probably been informed to meet at the same spot, which meant they knew there would be a fight happening between the four leaders and their gangs.

Evan took a deep breath before he exited the vehicle. He opened the trunk and grabbed one of the sniper rifles and enough ammo to take down an army, which was pretty much what they were up against.

He closed the trunk and crawled up the small sand dune, which was hiding the SUV from the enemies. He watched as the gang members from Brian’s delegated gang began to get ready for the “war”. He struggled to spot his crew member, but soon found him talking to one of the other members. They seemed to be friends. Evan frowned and looked through the scope to get a closer look at them. Maybe he should let this man live? He didn’t seem like a threat to anyone. Just a tired person trying to survive. Evan started to wonder if any of them really deserved to die, except the bosses. They didn’t let anyone leave, anyway. He made his decision grabbing his walkie-talkie.

“Do not kill anyone besides the leaders, or other people that seem like they have authority in the gangs.” He said quickly. “There’s no use taking them all down, they’ll be too many. Over.”

“Copy that, over.” Marcel answered, followed shortly by Nogla.

Evan pulled out his phone and sent a message to Brian, asking which ones he would take down and who he’d let stay alive. A couple of names were soon returned to him as the list of people who should be dead. He texted Scotty, Bryce and Ryan as well and added seven more names to the list. He informed his other team members about the new objective.

The cargobobs were about to land when pretty much every gang member from the enemy gangs leapt out at the same time. Evan held his breath as he pointed the sniper at the closest gang leader and put a bullet in his head. Brian had also joined the fight and shot the other name on the list. Evan pointed the gun at the other gangs to see what was happening. There were only three names left that needed to be killed. Brian’s gang had already fallen back, and almost everyone seemed slightly confused at what was happening.

Evan shot another one and watched as this gang also started to retreat. Scotty grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He heard someone lay down beside him. He looked up to see Jonathan smile at him.

“Seems like it’s going well.” He chuckled and put down his own sniper.

“Better than I expected, to be honest. Turns out it could have been much easier to just kill them off before letting all this happen.” Evan smiled sadly. “They could have taken them out while they slept. Man, I can be stupid sometimes.”

“It’s a good experience, at least.” Jonathan reassured him. “If it happens again, you know what to do.”

“That’s true. Just as I think we should probably get out of here before the cops show up.”

“What about the drugs?”

“The police can take care of it. They won’t be able to track us down anyway, since we didn’t have anything to do with this.” Evan sat up and pulled the sniper with him. He started to walk down the dune towards the SUV. Brian had already joined them and was drinking some water from a bottle. He looked exhausted.

“Let the others know that we let the police handle the drugs.” Evan said as he jumped into the car. Tyler nodded and talked quickly into his own walkie-talkie before getting into the driver’s seat. Luke got into the passenger seat and Brian and Jonathan got in beside Evan.

“The members asked me to thank you.” Brian smiled as Tyler started the car and accelerated onto the road. “They were really tired of the boss being a complete arsehole.”

“Then I hope they don’t get into any other gangs.” Evan grinned and checked his phone. There were a couple of messages from Bryce and Scotty, both of them saying that the gang members were grateful for the new chance to live a better life. Evan quickly responded to them and put his phone back into his pocket.

“What now, then?” Jonathan asked. “There’s nothing more to do, is it?”

“No, just a date.” Evan winked at him. He ignored the confused look Brian gave him.

“A date? With you?” Jonathan couldn’t help but blush slightly. Evan leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Only if you want.” He said and let his gaze drift towards the empty road in front of them.

“Okay, I must have missed something.” Brian said and looked between the two of them. Luke and Tyler started to fill him in as they got closer to the edge of the city.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” Jonathan gave Evan a small hug and leaned against him.

“Great!” Evan wrapped his arm around him, already wondering where he should bring him on their first official date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're not too dissapointed... Have a good day!


End file.
